Noah of Memories
by Haneru
Summary: Jasper Hugen was always known as James. Until his adopted father died. But to this reason is unknown. All is said that Jasper's adopted father knew he was turning into a Noah.
1. Profile

I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own James/Jasper, and Victor Hugen.

Profile of Jasper/James

Noah of Memories

Age- 11 in the beginning now 15

Hair colour- blonde

Eye colour- green

Nationality- Russian/German

Languages- English, German, Russian

Type- human/Noah

His hair is short bangs in the front that are above his eyes. He has some longer bangs on the side hiding a little of his ears. His hair when long keeps it in a ponytail. But when loose his hair just floats down around his shoulders. When it's short it is the same way except no ponytail and is a little spikier in the back and on top of his head.

In his Noah form is skin turns darker and his hair changes to blue/black. His eyes also change to a golden colour.

Jasper is the adopted older brother of Rhode. He gets along fairly well with all the other Noah. He also likes to wear hats and scarves. Most of the time…. He also sleeps a lot. He'll about to sleeping anywhere. But will wake up when someone asks him to wake up.

He goes to a private school, which the Earl pays for. But is in his last year. He's very smart but most people don't notice that. He also likes to do magic tricks, which he does when he's bored. Rhode enjoys a magic show from her brother, every now and then. He's very considerate and can hide his emotions easily but his face will just be blank. So then people know something's wrong. He watches things in careful detail and can know when something is not in its place. He's also very bold in his actions and will comment on his actions if people find something wrong with them.

He doesn't like to hurt or kill people but on the Earl's orders he has no choice but to follow them. He also doesn't like his sister Rhode to worry about him. In fact he doesn't like anybody worrying about him and he gets upset when someone he knows is in danger or hurt. But most of the time it's when he can't do anything.

He likes to go for walks. All the time he leaves a note saying he went for a walk or he'll tell a servant or someone to tell his parents that he's gone.


	2. Jasper or James

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own James/Jasper, and Victor Hugen. **

It was a cold night beside a newly dug gravesite sat a boy of 11 years. He had long blonde hair tied loosely by a ponytail. On the grave was written Victor Hugen. The boy wore a paperboy type of hat, pants, a shirt, and a patched jacket. On his forehead were wrapped bandages slowly being soaked in blood. The boy just sat there and cried, from the pain of loosing someone who had taken care of him most of his life, and the continuing throbbing pain in his head.

This pain it all started after Victor died. Appearing to be stitched to the boys head were seven crosses. It was unknown to the boy what they were. He recalled what Victor had told him about his name. "James… your name is no longer James, you can use your real name. I'm sorry I had to leave you like this Jasper." Jasper was saddened but was confused at how Victor died. He just died there didn't to seem to be any symptoms before his death. There could have been but he hid them not to worry him. Mused the boy.

They weren't related. But he took them him in, when his parents had died. Victor would often explain was because his parents told him to before their deaths.

Unbeknownst to the boy something appeared behind him, there was a sign of a hum. Jasper spun around in alarm still crying. The creature… it had a huge smile and pointy ears and was incredibly wide. The creature's smile widened and patted Jasper on the head.

"My, my, this is rare to see the 'Noah of Memories' like this," said the creature.

Jasper widened his eyes at the sight before him. His head ached no longer.

"What's your name? James?" questioned the creature.

Jasper shook his head and responded, "No it's Jasper," he said with a hint of a smile.

"Let's go than Jasper," said the creature his grin widening.

Jasper got up and slowly followed the creature not sure what to expect. The ground opening and popped out a shaped heart door, which they went through.

Four years have passed. Jasper is now 15. His hair is still long and he keeps it in a ponytail. During these four years he has met a lot of people. He was adopted by a Noah called Sheryl and is now the adopted son of Sheryl and Tricia, and is the adopted older brother of another Noah called Rhode. He has met a lot of other Noah. Like Tyki, Lulubell, Rhode, Sheryl, Skin, and Jasdevi. He as also met Lero… a talking umbrella….

He also found out that the creatures name is the Millennium Earl or the Duke Millennium. He met other Noah but he doesn't see them much.

He's able to be in his Noah form at will, but he prefers not too. Don't ask he just doesn't really like it he'll change when necessary.

As a Noah he has powers as well. He's able to manipulate dark mater at will. He's also, when he touches someone not his or her cloths, but his or her hair or skin (not perverted like), he's able to gain all their memories from the day they were born. They all go into a special library. There are seven categories (how ironic), there are humans, humans dead, excorcists, excorcists dead, noah, noah dead, and Millenium Earl. The Noah of Memories before him and all the people he or she has gained memories from are still in the library for past refrence. He's also a magician. He can do magic tricks which now he incorporates with his power over dark matter. All his tricks many of them were taught to him by Victor, so they could scrape up a living. So when he was younger, James(Jasper) was a street performer or performer.


	3. Meeting

I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own James/Jasper, and Victor Hugen.

Jasper's pov

I silently walked around. It didn't matter anyways nobody could hear me. Since this place I was in was my own. Sort of like Rhode's dream world. It was hers alone unless she decided to bring you along for the ride, or play a game with her. I have to agree with Tyki on this, her games were really scary.

This place I was in I was still fully aware of what was going on 'outside' of me. This place was like a library. And I was the 'librarian' responsible to take care of these books, which are the memories. Until I died, and my successor of the new 'Noah of Memories' came along, that is. How bizarre. My head starts to ache of the people in the past and the future. The successors, and the pre-successors. I slowly passed the seven doors and stop at exorcist. I went inside and searched for one. I swore.

I thought angrily, 'why the heck is he one. What if he recognizes who I am.' I paused at this notion and thought of what Victor had did. My friend, he erased all memories of me from his memories. I paused and noticed for this single exorcist there were two separate books. The ones with me in it, and without me in it. Without me in it I was invisible. The one he has right now. I sighed deeply, 'geez what a pain.'

I awakened from the place. And was told by an akuma to come down. I looked sadly at the akuma as it walked off. 'Such pitiful souls always in pain, never able to be free,' I thought sadly.

I shook my head at the silly notion. The akuma were the Earls's creation I had no intent to feel sorry for it. But I couldn't help feel sorry for it. But alas I was a Noah and couldn't do anything to help it. I slowly walked to dining area, and opened the door. I looked around and though wow everyone's here already…

"So glad you can make it Jasper. We were starting to get worried you wouldn't make it," commented the Duke.

"Um… sorry, about that I was a bit busy for a while," I replied paling. I knew the Earl wouldn't punish me since he knew what I was doing but he had came accustomed to calling me… and Tyki pon(pet), it was getting annoying and getting a tad creepy too.

"No matter," replied the Earl, "but do sit down." I sat down quickly and eyed the egg in front of me wearily. Picked up my spoon and poked at it.

Rhode laughed and said, "Jasper do you really distrust that egg that much?"

Suddenly Skin got all pissed because his egg wasn't sweet enough and started smashing the akuma. I sighed, 'sweet tooth'. And his sking starting peel, 'gross,' I thought, 'I might have just lost my appetite'.

"The hell at least eat the egg you sweet tooth," sighed Tyki.

"Calm down it's been long since the family's been together for a meal," said Rhode annoyed. "Right Duke Millennium? To change the mood why don't you start telling us why you've invited us to dinner? Perhaps it has something to do with machines?" questioned Rhode.

I looked interestedly at what Rhode had said. I pondered, 'could it have something to do with the exorcist and the akuma?' I smiled and waited I'll just have to see.


	4. General!

I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own James/Jasper, and Victor Hugen.

This part is from the anime well part of it well I'll have to see. Anyways….

The meeting was over, and more or less you got what the Duke was talking about. More or less… When they talked about Allen you didn't respond you already had a feeling Rhode was going to swear she was going to go after him. You just sat there and listened thinking deeply how all this would affect everything you do. After the meeting was over everyone got up and the dished were cleaned.

You barely touched yours other wise by poking at it. You were still sick to your stomach at skin's skin 'peeling'. Ugh you shivered at the thought. You thought about some innocence Rhode would want to go after. Probably a one Allen was going to look for. You've heard from a pair of finders discussing a phenomenon where they couldn't

enter the city. It was in Germany somewhere you recalled. They decided to tell the Black Order once they've arrived back at HQ. To inform some exorcists to go there and find out what was going on. You decided that once Rhode heard about it she'd go running off there in hopes of finding Allen.

And 'ding ding' you were right. Just finding out where he was. She skipped school, which you weren't happy with, but sighed she wouldn't listen to you any ways. And she stole Lero, when the Earl was taking a nap. Well… on a happier note he knitted a white scarf with black star on them. He can knit. Wow he'd make a great…. Never mind, 'shudder'. She came back on a happier note, pleased to meet Allen. As well the Earl gave an assignment to Tyki, you and Rhode. It was to kill a general and destroy his innocence and all the innocence he had in his possession.

You stood watching on a cliff with Tyki and Rhode. Tyki was playing with a pack of cards and I think Rhode was singing or humming a song. Than one of us sent the akuma after the General. General Kevin Yeegar I think was his name. He activated his innocence and destroyed all the akuma we sent after him with ease. Rhode seem not that surprised. Then something really surprised her. He sent his innocence after her putting Lero in front Lero was grabbed and starting saying things like I'm choking. After pulling the innocence back he thrust it back forward and it scratched Rhode face. Tyki and I looked in alarm.

Rhode said not amused, "You. Take that, and then responded by saying, "If that's the case… I'll let you meet your beloved and adorable students."

The scene changed and you realized that the place you guys were in was Rhode's dream world. The scene was the general in his younger days with his students. And one of his students was an akuma. He tried to stop the girl from turning into an akuma continuously, but it didn't work. You just watched the scene carefully, 'so this is Rhode's dream world… how scary.' It ended and Tyki attacked the General. We also disposed of and destroyed all the innocence in his possession.

Tyki also went down to the General and pulled back one of the buttons on his coat. I looked interestedly in what he planned in doing with it. And remembered he had human friends. He might have wanted to give them something as a present. You paled at the idea, hoping Tyki washed out the silver really, really, good, so then there would be no bloodstains on it. We left him hanging face first on a tree with God Hunt carved on his back. You winced a little at the sight before you, but sighed faintly, following Tyki and Rhode back home.


	5. Bye Tyki

I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own James/Jasper, and Victor Hugen.

It was a few days now, after we were sent after the General. I still remember his face when he died. Rhode kept singing a song. And now that I think about it he probably had that song stuck in his head before he died. General Kevin Yeegar. I had his memory in my possession now. He survived till the very end still signing that same song over and over again.

I went back to look over his memories and went to check over an exorcists one. His mission was to search for a General. It seemed from my conclusion that the Black Order was getting worried in what the Earl was planning, and they decided they needed to help the Generals. I thought about it. 'Was the Earl's plan to make unrest in the Order?' I wasn't so sure but I didn't really want to question him about it. So I decided to leave it at that and when he decided to tell us more about it then that would be the time.

I went to Tyki's room, and knocked. There was a yelling of "What!?" I didn't say anything but just went inside. He looked; not very surprised it was I. So I just sat down and observed what he was doing. It seemed like after the General incident he was deciding to go back to his human friends.

He stared at me annoyed, "what? What's with that funny look on your face?" he said with a hint of annoyance.

I just smiled and replied, "Nonthin'."

You thought of something after the fight with e General and said, "Ne Tyki…"

"Hmm?" he replied

"You know, the silver you're going to give to your friend… please wash it really good first before you give it to him."

He stared at you a bit and mumbled something that sounded like, "I did."

He sighed started again to pack. He put some stuff in to a worn out looking bag. He changed out of his suit and was wearing some cloths he wore when with his friends. He was wearing an old white shirt and some old baggy pants with straps attached to hold them up. His hair was down and he had some big glasses with swirls in them. They looked overly large on his face.

I pondered if his human side was that blind, and sniggered and the thought. He once again gave me one of his 'what the hell looks' looks. I responded by smiling lightly.

He got up and walked to the window and said, "Bye Jas. And, oh yeah the Earl already knows I'm going. So you don't have to tell him," he responded. Since I was wondering if he had told the Earl yet. But before I could reply he opened and jumped out the window.

It's short but that's because I wrote the rough copy on a pamphlet. Yeah that's my real reason literally I have the pamphlet and everything.


	6. Rhode's homework

I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own James/Jasper, and Victor Hugen.

Whenever Earl speaks insert heart.

It's been a few days now since Tyki left. From what I heard from Rhode, the Earl is going to go pick him up. It seems like he met some interesting people, when he was with his friends…

"Yo Tyki Hola, said Rhode.

Jasper looked and waved.

"Hey…!" replied Tyki paling a little. "What are you doing?" he asked ready to take a seat.

"You can't tell? I'm studying!" replied Rhode.

Jasper nodded than paled.

"It's homework she told me it was due tomorrow (insert heart)," Added the Earl wearing an absolute victory headband.

"I'm in deep shit. Help me with it! (insert heart)", said Rhode pleadingly.

"I ain't got no education!" huffed Tyki.

"Oh come on, Tyki. I'm actually helping," said Jasper still sounding surprised. Writing furiously on Rhode's math and English homework.

"You can at least write characters right?" answered Rhode

"Tonight we shall be pulling an all nighter (insert heart)," said the Earl writing furiously.

"Hey, hold on, you called me back to help with homework?" answered Tyki annoyed.

In the end Tyki helped with Rhode's homework. Not looking the least happy with it. But kept glaring at Jasper's direction if to say, 'you got me in this mess'. Jasper took noticed and shrugged as to say, ' I have to help with her homework too'.

The earl grabbed a card and showed Tyki.

He said, "Here's one job. I want you to go here as my messenger."

"It's far," countered Tyki.

"Come now don't say that. The second job. Delete the people I have listed here,"

Jasper stopped doing Rhode's work and looked in the direction of Tyki. Not saying anything. Tyki went a little sad. Rhode and Jasper took notice but didn't say anything.

"That's a lot! Roger," Replied Tyki. He neatly escaped from the dining room and was on his way. And also said, "And bye, good luck with your homework"

"Tyki. Thanks for helping me out," said Rhode.

"Well yeah we're a family…" replied Tyki smiling. Tyki quickly left.

"Tyki-pon… I wonder if he's suffering."

"He is Rero friendly with humans."

"I wouldn't say he's suffering…"said Rhode. She looked at her brother and asked, "What do you think Jasper?" Jasper remained silent and didn't say anything but then shrugged.

She frowned at his answer and just said, "More likes he's scary."

It was late at night, at around midnight that all of them. Lero, the Earl, Rhode, and Jasper. Were finally finished that enormous size of homework, Rhode had to finish by tomorrow. She looked pleased and just left…and so did the Earl… and Lero.

So even though Jasper helped with the homework. He had to finish cleaning up the table. He sighed and thought, 'Oh yeah… I have a test tomorrow."

Rhode never did learn her lesson. She always finished her homework at the last minute.


	7. Scared?

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own James/Jasper, and Victor Hugen.**

Sheryl woke up tiredly. All those meetings with his ministers were really tiring, and not to say boring too. Tricia was also awake helping the maid get breakfast ready, when Sheryl walked in.

"Morning dear," she said happily.

"Morning," Sheryl replied tiredly.

He glanced at the counter top, and on top was a note, written in neat handwriting. He sighed, and couldn't but help wonder, 'when does he go to school.'

Hmm I wonder (laugh)

**Jasper's Pov**

I hope Sheryl didn't get too upset about the note. And about there, being no school today so he doesn't have to worry. I hope. I walked leisurely along the path. I was wearing an old worn hat, and a jacket. I trodden on a few more moments and went through a clearing in the trees.

After a few minutes of walking it led to a lake. It was quiet early so the lake was sparkling. I smiled and sat down near a tree, to get my 'memories' in order. I was quite content sitting there peacefully. Not having to do anything. So I went to my 'library'.

A gust of wind passed through the hallway and hit me. I stepped a bit back from the force, and swallowed a bit. Something wasn't right. I realised more death had happened. I sighed sadly, but it was the Millennium's will that made it that way. I walked serenely to 'Exorcist Dead' and opened the door. I was taken back. I swooned over and covered my nose. The smell of rotting flesh and anguish was so strong I felt queasy. I closed the door quickly and placed my hand on the door and sealed all the memories.

If I didn't seal all the memories the memories would probably make me go insane. Some of them were so strong it starts to eat at me from the inside so at times I'd forget who I was. But by than, I'd be found again.

It was terribly scary. But if I wasn't the right person for the job I would have went insane a long time ago.

I thought that coming the forest would come me down. But I was mistaken. If I didn't gain my sanity soon I 'd very much become which I feared.

**Rhode's Pov**

Father told me that Jasper went out for a walk. Since I asked where he went.

I smiled sweetly and said, "I'll go find him."

I knew where he went. He was going there a lot lately. I slowly put on a jacket in case if it was to cold and walked out the house to where I knew Jasper would be.

He was going there a lot lately I wondered why. He was looking a lot sadly lately. Well he had his moments, but this was one of the first times he looked more sad than normal. Except for the first few months when we adopted him.

**Jasper's Pov**

I wasn't happy at all. To seal all the memories of the 'Exorcist Dead' was taking more time than I expected. But that was to be expected especially when I couldn't even go inside without coming close to vomiting.

The smell was seeping through. But I knew why. Since I haven't really been sealing them at all lately they sort of seep through the books and spread all across the room. It was revolting but that what happens when you don't look after t for a few mo…weeks.

I sighed great… I still have to seal everything else as well. You were going to be here for a while. But could thing time didn't go as the same in reality. Since for every hour in the 'library', goes a minute in reality. But still this was going to take a while.

After around six hours I was mentally exhausted. I got it done but it takes a lot of mental strain as well. I jolted back to reality.

Rhode was hugging me saying, "Morning Jas!!!"

I looked alarmed but my face went back to normal and I said the same.

**No One's Pov**

"Hey Jas, are you done?"

"Hmm? Oh um yeah."

Rhode grabbed Jasper by the hand and started pulling saying he needed to eat breakfast.

**Rhode's Pov**

I looked at Jasper. He looked really pale so you demanded he come back home to eat some breakfast.

**Jasper's Pov**

After Breakfast was eaten the Duke came over to talk to Sheryl, Rhode, and me. It seemed that there was chaos in the Black Order, just what he wanted. He told us how the Generals were being sought out for so they've send groups of exorcist after them. It appeared the only ones that weren't at HQ. Was Cross Marian, and Froi Tiedoll.

And he told us that were they were headed was near where are base of operations were. So told us in the future there might be some things we might need to attend to.

I merely nodded. In the future, we'd just have to be ready.


	8. Shadows Ghost

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own James/Jasper, and Victor Hugen.**

**Some spoilers to future manga chapters**

**Urgh I thought like how I typed it on word it'd be okay.... once again URggh!!!**

* * *

**Allen's Pov**

My eyes were clouded in darkness. I still had my senses. My chest was burning a hole into my heart. My vision returned to me. I felt an over whelm of sadness. The moon was so close. I silently cried, I couldn't save Suman, like I promised to him… I could do only so little. The wind fluttered. It moved the cards scattered around me. I reached to stop the moon from coming so close. It was so bright, but my arm dropped, I started to fade away.

**No one's Pov**

A young boy skimmed the shelves of the library. Walking quickly between them. His bright blonde hair tied back flew with his movement of urgency. He walked on more. Quickly and silently, he was looking for something

He found it. He skidded to a halt in front of the books he was searching for. The two books, connected in a way but so different. He scanned both book titles and frowned. Not at the least expecting this. All his time in the library he never once checked to see something, if it was out of place. And here it was hitting him right in the face.

ALLEN WALKER I and then ALLEN WALKER II. He picked up ALLEN WALKER II, since he knew the original beginning. He opened it and was absorbed in it's beginnings. The places flashed before him. He flipped more urgently mentally, his abandonment, his time working in the circus, meeting Mana, learning how to perform in front of a crowd, meeting Victor… and nobody?!

He slowed it down. Coming to the point at where, it was a year after Mana adopted Allen. Where he met Victor and the ghost. Victor was smiling. He was holding the hand of no one.

The place standing before him was only the image of three people. Mana was beside Allen. Victor was beside no one. The place where a person must have been was gone. The only thing there was silence and dust. A shadows ghost… a memory ghost. Erased from his memory forgotten.

I continued on forward. The shadows ghost and young Allen were doing great. But as night came Allen went to bed, and Victor and the shadows ghost had to go. As they were going Victor placed his hand on Allen's forehead.

As he did he said, "For him to know who you are is dangerous for the future… I've only wiped out the memories about you," he finished turning to look at him. In the spot he glanced at was no movement. Only silence. To be expected of a shadows ghost.

Shadows ghost was not to be there. But a sense of grief was longed from the ghost.

The pair walked out into the cold night and continued to walk. Something glinted in his eye. Shadows ghost glanced up. He saw a yellow round ball. With wings attached to it. By the time he looked at it again it vanished.

**Jasper's Pov**

I awoke from the memory, only knowing to well what happened that night. I couldn't respond to what Victor had done. It was probably for the best. I had a huge feeling he knew… what I was becoming. This memory that was altered, didn't change what he did to this moment. But it would change his perspective greatly, probably endangering us both.

But when we meet again, something would change. We would meet as enemies, not friends. When that time comes, I'll be ready. He was a big obstacle to leap over. To move past him without hurting or killing him in anyway was near impossible.

I was soon to be sent to Japan soon, I knew what had happened, and I planned to leave it that way. How Tyki had dealt with him, was probably the right thing to do anyways. I knew what to become of it all. They don't know my past connections with him. If they did they'd probably excuse me away from the fighting.

I knew he was alive though. It was written in his book. Allen I knew he was hurt. He was now doing an exercise to retain his innocence once more. In Japan it would come to. Our fight would clash. I would complete it with out fail.

Now to JAPAN.


	9. Japan

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own James/Jasper, and Victor Hugen.**

It was empty in the lone room. Standing in the middle was a lone boy. Wearing black dress pants, a dress shirt, and a handkerchief tied around his neck. His hair tied back in to a ponytail. He raised his right hand and waited. His hand started to glow.

Out of the air a black portal appeared. It wasn't making noise. It was just there. The boy finally satisfied with his accomplishments stepped in the portal. His whole body emerged in the darkness, disappeared from sight and the empty room was empty once more.

**

* * *

**

A young man around his twenties was sitting in a pond. He appeared to be eating fish raw from the pond. He was also slapping a card floating in midair with the fish and yelling at it.

The young boy saw him and shouted, "Geez Tyki, someone of your status eating and stealing carp from a pond. What a disgrace."

Tyki didn't answer respond for a moment, and said, "Really now, what's with a boy such as you wearing such improper cloths if you're the son of a minister?" he said mockingly.

Jasper 'ughed' at what Tyki said but didn't respond.

Jasper stared at Rolan for a moment noticing the little man was sniffling. Looking very unhappy.

"Hey, hey. A young man dressed as properly as you shouldn't be stealing carp from the lake to eat."

Jasper looked disgruntled since that's what he had just said a few moments ago.

The two males came closer. One had black hair, wearing a leather jacket. The other male had long blonde hair wearing a leather vest, jacket. They both had guns in their hands pointing them at each other.

Devi/David continued, "I heard you're in the middle of a special mission? Tyki!"

"Yo, twins. You're looking pale as usual."

"The name's David, you vagrant." As he aimed a kick at Tyki which he blocked.

"And I'm Jasdero."

"Combine them and were Jasdevi!!" they both said at the same time.

"Sorry but can you leave? I'm thinking right now," replied Tyki annoyed.

"Hey, you're going around killing the ones involved with "that thing", right? I heard that's why you came to Japan…" said David.

"Yeah some guy named Cross or something… Go away."

"That exorcist is our prey!! You lay a hand on him and we'll fucking kill you!!" shouted David.

"Kill you! Kill you!" retorted Jasdero.

Jasper and Tyki both, "huh?"

The carp that Tyki was going to eat was released. It went back home happy… and not dead.

All four of them went in to a buggy cart thing, which Jasdevi was controlling by pulling it. Jasper constructed something in the back and lay there hearing what the two males in the front were saying.

"Ah so you guys are in charge of killing that General Cross, huh?" asked Tyki tiredly.

"Shut the hell up that guy is an uncommonly tough one!!" retorted David.

"Hurry up then. How long are you gonna take?" Tyki answered.

Jasper hearing what they said sniggered.

David heard and shouted, "What the hells so funny?!"

There was more sniggering.

"We've already made 3 attempts to kill him, and we failed each time," said Jasdero not at all tired at having to pull the buggy cart thing.

"You did a sucky job on one of your assassinations too didn't you? Against Allen person or something," David said tauntingly.

"Shut up," replied Tyki.

"Anyway, where are you headed? The Millennium Duke and Rhode are here too," asked Jasdero.

Before Tyki could answer they ran over someone. There was a huge collision.

"I think we just ran over someone," said Tyki.

"Yeah, I felt it," groaned Jasper, rubbing his back.

**

* * *

**

"Since the Millennium Duke and Rhode are here, I guess it's safe to assume they've gotten the 'box'?

"Guess so."

"So… what's sweet tooth doing here?" asked Tyki.

David getting annoyed at the lack of space available was pointing his gun at his head.

"I'm not sweet tooth, I'm Skin Boric!!!," he said angrily. "The four-eyed General I was assigned to kill has taken refuge here. That is all!!"

Jasper looked interested but didn't say anything, as they went over some bumpy rocks, and then on to a bridge. The four males heard him groan in pain.

"Apparently we all fail at doing our jobs…"

"That's all!"

"I'm not a failure!"

"Hm. The boss is gonna get pissed at us. Hm!!!"

**

* * *

**

The five males arrived at their destination.

"It's so nostalgic."

"Even though I've only been here a couple of time, I always feel a familiarity with this place for some reason. This isn't even my birthplace."

"Yeah I feel the same."

"Even though this gloomy place doesn't suit our tastes, so do we."

"Yeah…."

"The genes of Noah inside of you are causing the sentimentality you feel (insert heart)," said the Millennium Earl. "After Noah escaped from the great flood, this is where he created the ancestors of current humanity. This is your original birthplace (insert heart). I've mention this to you before, haven't I (insert heart)." He said smiling widely. "This ark of Noah is truly the original home the birthplace of mankind… is what I recall saying."

"A birthplace, huh? And now it's a manufacturing plant for akuma," said Tyki.

"It's hilarious how the humans and akuma are actually born from the same place," David said.

"Hm. Hilarious. Hm."

"However the time has come for us to part ways with this ark. Goodbye Edo! For the sake of our upcoming ragnarok. We must change to an ark that carries better qualifications. By the way, why are you all here and not doing you job?" he said turning to face the now paling Noahs.

"Whoa, so straight forward!" they all said.

"Eh, two of the Generals have infiltrated Edo?"


	10. Gathering

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own James/Jasper.**

**David or Devito I'll stay with Devito.**

* * *

"Oh? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME!!??" he shouted. Looking furious.

No answer came from any of the Noah. All were in Noah's form were able to feel his anger. Except Jasper, but he could feel it just fine, thank you very much.

"I AM VERY DISSAPOINTED, I EXPECT BETTER FROM YOU, UNDERSTAND?!"

No answer, just shaking of heads. Furiously going up and down, maybe to be able to calm the Earl. After the scary episode they all proceeded to the roof.

Jasper sat down on a block fish wearily. Skin was leaning against the fish disinterested. Tyki was sitting on the fish smoking. Jasdero and Devito were standing around.

* * *

The Earl was directing all the akumas in Japan, with Lero.

"My toys . Can you hear my voice?"

Suddenly all these akuma had started to arrive. The stars on their heads were bright and dazzling.

"Gross! And these are the only akuma that are in Japan's districts," laughed Devito.

"I wonder why the boss called them all here!"

"Tyki! Since there's nothing left for you to do in Japan, go finish your next job! Stop stickin' around!"

"Cross belongs to Jasdevi!" they both taunted.

Tyki ignored them. And Jasper went to sleep. All the akuma were arriving, slowly but surely.

Tyki was smoking on his ciggerret, deep in thought.

"Tyki-pon "

"Please stop calling me that Duke Millennium."

"You mustn't underestimate the innocence. He will do anything to defeat us. For he is the devil ," said the Earl, turning to face Tyki.

Tyki turned to look at the Earl, "Okay then. You over there. Go fly over to China right now, using the 'box'," Tyki said pointing to a level three.

"Roger."

"I will lend you a hand this time… But, Jasdevi and Skin, you mustn't be defeated by the Generals all the time. Our search for the heart has only just begun, after all .

SO PLEASE DO YOUR JOBS! " said the Earl angrily.

"W-… We're sorry," all three answered scared out of their wits.

"Hm. What about Jasper. Hm.?" Asked Jasdero.

"Jasper… has a special job to do."

"Perhaps it is destiny that we are both present in this country, Cross Marian… "

* * *

"Attack my akuma army . Strike down the Generals down as one !"

The Millennium Earl's face contorted happily into a smile of enjoyment, at what his toys were to accomplish.

Suddenly mid-rant, a huge fire snake appeared. It went and attacked the building. Debris flew. The Noah jumped away in time. Tyki had to grab the sleeping Jasper by the collar.

The Millennium Earl was nowhere in sight.

"Gyaha!! The Duke Millennium got eaten!!" shrieked Devito.

The Earl in the stomach of the beast was fine.

"Don't be absurd ."

With a show of his hand the stomach of the snake exploded.

"This attack… isn't even on par with a General's level . Come on out… you little rats "

The Noah's all jumped to safety, on level threes. The dust cleared showing the exorcists, and the Noah and the Millennium Earl.

"We won't let you get to the generals, Earl!!"

"Do you think you can win? "

* * *

**Jasper's pov**

I knew I was sleeping. But when I had awakening everything was in shambles. Tyki was holding my by my collar. I noticed a group of exorcist down below.

If there were exorcist that would mean I would have to go to work. Suddenly two exorcists leap forward ready to do battle.

One had blazing red hair and was holding what appeared to be a hammer. The other had black hair and a large portion of white in the middle.

The red haired shouted, "We won't know till we try!!"

I gazed sullenly at the pair. Those were Allen's friends; I had seen them from his memories. Were they angry cause he lost his innocence? Or because, they didn't know what was ahead to could happen…

Tyki noticed I was awake and let go of my collar. I rubbed my neck. It had felt I had jumped off a building and was having a harness around my neck.

Tyki jumped on the level three. He had excitement in his eye, I didn't like.

"Duke Millennium I'll handle this." He spoke as he left the akuma.

The red haired and Tyki faced head on.

So it was to be like this. I hadn't told any one that Allen was alive. Tyki already found out. But his friends probably thought he was dead.

I heard a loud and angry talk from Lavi, his red haired friend. It seemed I was right. His friends thought he was dead.

Tyki seemed to have told them otherwise.

* * *

The Earl tells Jasdevi to look for Cross Marian. He also talks about the ark or ship. As well the player or performer, which was able to control the ark. But he betrayed them and the ark went insane. He gave his right or will to an unknown person. He tells them, that is why it is needed that he creates a new ark.

Jasper's Pov

After The Earl's speech the twins went away to Cross Marian's place. I looked at where Tyki was. He was where the two women exorcist was. I jumped over; I probably need to retrieve their memories before I couldn't even do that.

Tyki was straggling one of the exorcist. The other one had collapsed over. I walked over to the collapsed one and touched her cheek. She was unconscious.

He didn't even acknowledge I was there. His eyes were clouded. I frowned. Did he really like to hurt these exorcists that much? If he continued he might not be able to turn back.

I touched the cheek of the female exorcist Tyki was choking. She cringed when I touched her face.

"Women should just die cleanly without overdoing things," was his reply when I was done retrieving memories of the two female exorcists.

Tyki suddenly stopped. I looked at his chest. Someone had punched him but it just went right through.

Tyki didn't look pleased.

"Let… Go… Let go of the exorcist, you monster!!" said the one who punched her.

I looked interested what he wanted to do by accomplishing that.

"Chaoji… don't." said Lenalee, another one of Allen's friends, the one that Tyki was choking.

Chaojis companions, one pulled out a dagger, the other pulled out a gun and pointed it to Tyki.

"You're boring me. Tease. Eat them."

I flinched. Before Tease could eat them, innocence went through the roof we were standing on. I looked down it was near our feet so I moved away.

"That was close! We're getting a lot of guests today," said Tyki, his hair falling down into it's down form.

I saw an exorcist; he had long hair tied back into a ponytail. He was carrying a glowing sword, which I assumed to be his innocence.

He ran forward to Tyki. I skidded to the left so I wouldn't b hit. The sword flew pass me and aimed for Tyki. The young exorcist was hesitant, as seeing one of his comrades captive.

Tyki whispered something to Lenalee and threw her at him and jumped away.

To one of the giant akuma it was yelling in pain. It was probably an exorcist. Suddenly the samurai-like exorcist sliced the face of the akuma.

'Get out!'

It rang in my head. I only did that. I jumped out just in time as the Earl destroyed all of the landscape around the building and akuma.

I looked at my surroundings; nothing was in sight. No akuma, only one giant one.

I had managed to jump on the building in time using my ability, which was lucky.

"Uwah- that is so hot, Earl… and scary. Edo's landscape is completely cleared off," I heard Tyki say.

I couldn't say it better. The magic he used now was very powerful.

I heard the Earl sneeze. It was awfully loud. I sniggered a little. If I started laughing I'd probably get into a lot of trouble.

"Ah, I see an exorcist. He's still in one piece."

I gazed down. And indeed there was an exorcist. It appeared to be the one with the sword.

It seemed all the entire exorcists were alive. I felt a jolt of innocence energy. It was a huge bright stone. I gazed closely. It seemed to be that girl Lenalee's innocence.

"That innocence is a strange one? "

Tyki lunged forward. I decided to do the same I still had work to do.

I heard one of the exorcist the one with headphones on shout to the samurai exorcist as Tyki went to attack him.

"Kanda look out!"

Tyki attacked Kanda.

Skin attacked the red haired boy, Lavi.

I grinned I activated my ability. For a moment in everyone's eyes was complete darkness. They didn't know that there was darkness in the first place. I touched Kanda, Lavi, the one called Mari, Bookman, the vampire-looking one, and the General.

I stopped in one place. I grinned evilly. All these memories would prove very useful, for what the Earl wanted.

The Earl went to where the glowing innocence was. In his hands he conjured up two balls of what I believed to be dark matter, or his own magic.

I flinched. I gazed hard at where the Earl was. The sky split open. There was a huge light. In the light were two shadows. One of the Earl and the other I thought was a clown.

I heard what the Earl had said,

"Good evening . So we meet again… Allen Walker "


	11. Inside The Ark

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own James/Jasper.**

* * *

**Jasper's Pov**

I stared in horror, at what was happening.

"Dammit, why the hell is he here?!," I seethed under my breath.

This wasn't good. He was supposed to be dead. Even the Earl wanted him dead. If he's still alive it would just turn him into ruin.

As Allen grabbed the Earl's arm his push made the Earl lose his concentration making the black ball disintegrate into thin air.

He created another ball and launched it at Allen. His new innocence protected him from the blast, as he escaped the attack.

The Earl grabbed Lero and turned him into his weapon. It was all black, except for a border on the rectangular weapon and a white cross in the middle.

He attacked, which Allen blocked with his innocence arm.

Allen was pushed by the Earl and collided to the earth. I wondered what happened to him, as I felt a sudden pull on my shirt collar.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

The Earl, Tyki, Jasper, and Skin were in the white ark. The Earl was holding on to Tyki and Skin's collars. As Tyki let go of Jasper's collar, he picked him self-up dusted him self off and started walking.

Tyki was setting him self a smoke as (I think Skin said).

"It was getting fun. Why'd you pull us out, Duke Millennium? Explain please."

"That exorcist girl could have been the heart too," retorted Tyki.

"So heavy… you to sure have grown ," ignored the Earl.

"Are you listening? Hey," asked Tyki annoyed.

"4 more hours until the down load's finished, Tyki."

'Oh my. Keep up the good work on the program, Rhode "

"I want a year supply of candy," said Rhode.

"That's a bit much, ain't it?" questioned Jasper, not looking happy about that much candy.

"You gonna let'em go?" questioned Tyki.

"Of course not ."

"Thought so."

"Your 'job' has come back as well .

Tyki was in a shock at what he heard.

"Eh!? Seriously? He's alive?! And his left arm?!"

"Alive and pumping. He made a splendid interference of himself ," said the Earl sighing.

"Tyki…" said Jasper quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Just be careful… you're 'job' isn't going to be so careless next time. And he's not going to die so easily either…"

"Ah… anyway… Jasper how come you look green."

"Uh? Oh I think I just need to rest more," said Jasper, laughing nervously,

none of the other Noah taking notice.

"Where's Lero?" questioned Rhode has she jumped from the balcony on to the Earl's back.

"Tyki-pon's worthlessness ."

"Oh?" noticed Rhode. "Tyki did you change cigarette brands?"

"What's with the sudden topic change? No, I haven't."

"Oh really…" as Rhode's eyes flickered to an ally way in the ark.

"Hey Duke Millennium? Where's Lero?"

* * *

**Jasper's pov**

Tyki and me were in the ark. I watched as the transmission from Lero ballooned away.

I had a questioning look, at why we were here. But Tyki didn't answer. He was in his miner look. With his hair down and the big goofy glasses.

I was hiding behind a building watching what was happening.

"There is an exit. Little boy," said Tyki as he showed Allen the key.

As I looked from afar, Allen had a look of wonder on his face.

Then suddenly Allen, Lavi, and the vampire looking one all pointed in surprised faces at Tyki.

"THICK LENS GLASSES!!!"

"Eh, is that my name?"

"W-W-WHY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Hey," said Kanda.

I was nervous now. I didn't like his tone of voice. And I had a feeling he could sense I was hiding behind the building.

"That guy's radiating blood thirst."

Tyki didn't react to what Kanda had said.

He placed his hand on Allen's head and said, "Hey boy. Why are you still… alive!!?" questioned Tyki angrily, as he bud-head Allen's head.

"Uh"

"Because of you, I had to put up with everything the Earl and those midgets said to me…"

I froze.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DOES HE MEAN BY MIDGETS?!!" I shouted silently.

"What are you tal-" but was stopped short as Tyki change to his Noah form.

He threw of his glasses. I stared at what he was doing. Allen was staring in shock.

"You want an exit, right?" questioned Tyki. "I can give you one."

"This ship doesn't have its own exit anymore… but another one can be made through Rhode's ability," said Tyki has he pushed his hair back, showing his crosses.

One of Rhode's doors sprouted from the ground as everyone stared in shock.

"Rero! That door…!"

"Our Rhode and Jasper are the only Noah who can move through space without using the ark. So how about it? Let's continue our match on the train. This time, I'll be betting my 'exit' against your lives."

I heard Tyki say my name. But I stayed hidden in the shadows of a building. I wasn't ready to show who I was to the exorcist, even if some had seen me already.

"No cheating this time. Little boy."

"What is the meaning of this Tyki?!" The Earl-tama will never…!" started Lero.

"This is the key that can open Rhodes's door and the 3 other doors that lead to it. You can have it."

"Think about it. Though you don't have the free time to waste grumbling," the key slipping through his finger.

"Tyki!!" shouted Lero.

"T-The building collapsed on to of him!" shouted Allen.

"Is he dead?" questioned Lavi.

I saw as Kanda grabbed the Key Tyki threw at him.

I moved to the side as a piece of the debris fell to the ground.

"Hunting for exorcist… is pretty fun."

I heard Tyki's voice so I started to walk towards it.

"I'll place the door on top of the tallest building. If you get to the door before it crumbles… then you win."

"I heard that the Noah are immortal. How is this playing fair? Questioned Allen.

I head Tyki laugh loudly.

"Whoops. Sorry about that. I don't know how it happened myself… but we are still human too, boy. We only look immortal… BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE WEAK!!!"

I walked towards the building that had fallen on Tyki. By the time I got there he was walking out.

We walked for a while neither of us talking till, one of Rhode's doors opened. We walked inside, and stared to walk up a staircase.

I continued walking. I didn't feel to well. I still didn't know why Tyki wanted me along.

I had to talk to him about the part about midget but I didn't have any energy to ask him about it. I lagged a bit behind. So Tyki grabbed me by the collar lifting and pushing me upward the staris. We got to a door and went inside.

There were armchairs so I sank right into one. I was so tired.

Tyki was smoking and was flipping an exorcist button. He kept flipping it over and over again. I saw the name, as ALLEN WALKER.

"The Earl… since he is so quiet, does that mean he's not angry?" asked Tyki.

Rhode was kneeling in her chair staring out the window. I felt like I could sleep for days. As I sank lower into the armchair slouching.

"He would not get angry. The Earl doesn't want us to be in danger. After all we're the precious 'lambs'. That he will over to God. But I know it can't be helped. It's the nature of us, Noahs…"

I sleepily stared at Tyki and Rhode. He was staring hard at the button in his hand making a scary face.

"But Tyki you are…"

I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't want to be in a conversation like that…

**Tyki's Pov**

I stared at Jasper. He was asleep. The damn brat, I had no freakin' clue how he could sleep anywhere.

"Just let Jas sleep," replied Rhode. "Plus he'll have to do more work later on."

**No one's pov**

Jasper woke up in a sad state.

"Rest well, Skin," said Rhodem as she stared at a candy in her hand.

"Sweet tooth guy lost?" asked Tyki

"Yeah. And I didn't feel the guy Allen and the others left behind passing through my door either. So they killed each other…"

Rhode glanced to look at Tyki, and said, "Are you crying Tyki?"

"Can't stop them from coming out. What's that? Can the Noah inside cry?" asked Tyki

"Aha! That may be so. I guess Noahs can cry," said Rhode crying.

Jasper was listening and crying silently, for the fallen Noah.

Suddenly the door was thrown from its hinges, as Devito and Jasdero kicked it open.

"Rhode. You have a tissue?" asked Devito.

"Wow," commented Tyki. "Your tears are black."

"STUPID TYKI!!," shouted Devito.

"Our makeup is running, hee!!"

Devito and Jasdero wiped their faces with towels Rhode began to talk about Noah.

"Skin was the child of Noah carrying 'Wrath'. Jasdebi's 'Bond', Tyki's 'pleasure', Jasper's 'Memories', or my 'Dream' are different. 'Wrath' was the most intense of the Noah's memories I kind of feel sorry for him…"

"That baldy had some violent mood swings sometimes," Devito said.

"He was a difficult character to understand! Hee!"

"We are the Noah's children too so we have the urge to kill exorcist on sight, but… the thought that the 'Wrath' child had the strongest Noah made him fight like a puppet…" said Rhode.

"Skin was a pitiful Noah, Hee!!"

"Didn't the Earl ask you two to capture Cross?" asked Tyki

There was no response to the two, only the sound of a rooster.

"Eh, What? That guy."

"How did the conversation get here? Should we go now?"

They whispered to each other.

"So you failed again, right?"

"Shut up! That's right, so what?" said Devito.

"So what if we're not afraid of the Earl!?" shouted Jasdero.

"Is Cross so fast at running away? I wonder if I should go catch him…"

"He's our prey!!" they said in union.

"There was nothing but the chicken there, Hee!!"

"Ah, so that's why you are carrying a chicken."

"Damn it, that bastard Cross makes a fool of us!!"

"Only the chicken!! Hee! Hee!"

As they were confronting Tyki, something dropped out of Devito's jacket.

Rhode picked it up and said, "What is this… bills?"

"That's…" began Devito.

"Hotel charges, alcohol charges, women charges? Wo-w what are all these?"

"That's what Cross left for Jasdevi to pay!" replied Jasdero.

"Huh?"

"WA! DON'T SAY IT IDIOT!!" shouted Devito.

"Not only did he escape, but he made you guys take care of his debts too!?" questioned Tyki.

"Hee! That's right, no matter where we went."

"Shut Up!!" Devito yelled as he kicked Jasdero in the head. "Don't laugh Rhode!!"

Rhode was laughing madly on the ground. And Jasper looked like he was about to drop dead again.

"Shit…! That bastard Cross!!" cursed Devito.

Rhode was looking over the bill and said, "Hmm? This name…?"

"Ah, this? This is the name of Cross's disciple. Seems the debt was associated with him too, hee hee!"

"Jasdevi, I'm gonna tell you something good…"


	12. Dinner Dinner Party?

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own James/Jasper.**

* * *

**Jasper Pov's**

I watched as the twins left. Walking through the door yelling how they were going to get their revenge. I felt as my eyelids slowly dropped to a close.

Why? Why, was I so tired today?

I once again entered the 'library'.

I was staring at a reflection of my self. Behind the reflection of me was the Noah. It's white dress shirt collar up, with a black tie. It stared at me and I watch it frown into a sad and depressed smile.

I was about to ask Noah, something when it said.

"You, have to … so I can talk to him. Or his life will be in ruins," was all he spoke, his face still in a sad frown.

I noticed his hesitance of beginning his sentence. But I need what he had meant to say.

I stared at Noah silently. Not knowing how to or if I should comfort the Noah. I decided not to. Anything I were to say would not change what was troubling Noah.

I walked slowly to the doors. Candlelights led the way. It was a sad desolated hallway, nothing but stillness in the night.

I walked to 'Dead Noah'. As I walked to it I put my hand to the door. As I thought, ever since Skin died, his book has been moved to here.

I continued walking on. I searched through the memories of the exorcist who were in the ark, fighting to stay alive.

They left two people behind, and were soon coming to the end. If that were to happen I'd have to wake up.

**Tyki's Pov**

I stared intently at Jasper, on my left. I wasn't sure what he was doing in his 'library' the Earl would call it.

None of the other Noah has ever seen it before. And Jasper rarely talks about it.

He began to wake from his sleep.

He said, "It's time. There almost there".

So we got up and went to different rooms to get changed into more noble wear.

**Jasper's Pov**

I was in a lone room, with chairs and a closet; I had thrown some extra cloths in, in haste.

I loosely tucked in my white dress shirt, into my black dress pants. I grabbed a black tie and tied it loosely around my neck. And put on a black vest. It was something I wear normally.

I shut the door and looked around the room for the very last time.

**No One's Pov**

Jasper walked serenely to where they were to meet. The many stairs he had to walk over were rather frightening.

As he opened the door, "_**JASPER**_ ," cried Rhode leaping on him. "We were thinking you got lost".

Jasper paled at the thought. Yes he wasn't that good with directions but still he wouldn't get lost so easily…

Tyki was munching on some chicken, "I got hungry…"

Rhode let go of Jasper and skipped to where Tyki was. Jasper walked to where they were and sat down wearily.

"Jasper, sounds like an old man…" sniggered Rhode.

"What?!" Jasper huffed.

He disregarded the comment and took a piece of bread from the table and started to munch on it.

He leaned comfortably in his chair ready for battle.

There was the sound of the door opening.

"_**AALE-N**_ ," shouted Rhode happily has she hugged him.

"Rhode…!" said Allen in shock.

Rhode then kissed Allen happily. Lavi and Lero saw in shock. She released him and Lero had a huge fit.

"WHAT…!!!? RHODE-Tamaaa!!! You can't kiss an exorcist –Lero!!"

"Allen? Hey, Allen!!" shouted Lavi shaking Allen.

"Rhode, what are you…? Did you like that boy that much?" said Tyki surprised.

Jasper mouth was hanging open. And the bread he was eating fell out of his mouth and on to his plate.

"It's the first time I've seen you give something like a kiss to someone other than the Millennium Earl," told Tyki.

"I won't give you one, Tyki"

"…What the hell…. Father will go insane…." Said Jasper still in shock.

"What are you doing, sit down. While I was waiting for you, I got hungry, so how about dining together? I wanted to talk to you about fighting.

"I'll have to refuse. I take my time to eat when I have it," replied Allen.

"That time? Don't you want to know how much of it you have left?" Tyki said, as he directed to the windows.

"Outside. It's a superb view," commented Rhode sitting on the table.

The exorcist in shock rushed to the window.

"Allen. The town is… gone," Lavi said in shock.

"I don't think you even have an hour. All that's left is where we are, nothing but this tower. Apart from here, everything else has collapsed and been destroyed."

"No way…" shouted Lenalee in shock. "What are you…!!" she began as she saw Rhode put a lock on the entrance

"Sit down," said Rhode.

"Take a seat, exorcist. Or are you to scared?" asked Tyki.

Allen was silent. He then marched to the chair and sat down unwillingly, but because of the situation they were in.

All the exorcist followed suit.

"Now, it looks like we can finally take our time to talk, boy. Don't make that face. I haven't set any traps. Didn't I say there'd be no cheating?

**Jasper's Pov**

I stared as Rhode walked to Allen and hugged his neck.

"I'll be all right, Allen. On this tower's top floor, my door is prepared properly and everything."

"… It would be pleasing if it lead outside properly as well," was his reply.

Oh… Rhode really likes Allen doesn't she? If father knew he'd be so ticked…

I reached for another piece of bread. Since the one I was eating left my mouth…

I studied the exorcist one be one. The Lenalee girl was really nervous.

Was it what was happening to her friends? Or the atmosphere overall, that was bothering her?

"What was it that you wanted to discuss, Lord Tyki Mikk? Or is it Mr. 'Sticky-fingered and immoral orphan and tramp,'? Said Allen coldly.

"Don't be so cold boy. An exorcist made a Noah stripped down to his underwear. Was that the first time you did it? Do you think it was destiny for it to be us?" was his reply.

"Not really. There are a lot of people that I've stripped down to their underwear in cards."

"Ooh! What a dark thing to say!"

"Tyki got 'pwned' (power ownage)…" I muttered.

"Shut!!" said Tyki not pleased.

"… Is it about this innocence?" questioned Allen.

"The truth is, I was pretty shocked. I'm sure that I broke it down."

"But you couldn't break it down, right? After all, it's right here."

"Oh? Have you got interested in the innocence now Tyki?" asked Rhode.

"Just a little bit. So anyway, boy, is it because of the left arm you're alive, even though the tease ate through you heart?"

"_**YOU'RE HERT…!?"**_ shouted Lavi.

"_**HEY, I DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT THIS ALLEN~ YOU TOOK THAT KIND OF INJURY**_!?" Shouted Lenalee frantically.

"A part of my innocence became my heart. There's no problem at all," said Allen not happy his friends found out.

"Interesting…" I muttered.

Tyki was lighting a cigarette as he said, "Rhode, isn't it about time you let go of the boy?"

"Eh… but I love him!"

"Eh…? Rhode I'll tell Father about it…" I said sheepishly.

"Eh!" shouted Rhode. "If you do I'll force you to wear one of my dresses."

"_**WHAT WAS THAT!!"**_ I had anger marks all over my head. "Rhode!!! Look at me when I talk to you!"

She was hugging Allen and not turning to look at me.

"You'll look perfect in a dress especially since you haven't cut you're hair yet…" saying that just to piss me off. My hair was about halfway down my back in a ponytail.

"What?!! Who said I was even going to wear a dress??!!!"

"You know the Duke Millennium's scenario of demise? Half of me's taking part in it just to have fun," said Tyki ending our argument. "As expected, you gotts be evil to have fun. Yeah. Thanks to you, boy, I'm self-conscious now. Extermination? I see that you're going to seriously try and do it."

I saw as Tyki sent one of butterflies to the exorcist.

As it reached Lenalee, Allen stabbed it and said, "Tyki Mikk, I have something I want to say as well. If you lay a hand on my comrades… any more than this… I may end up killing you."

I had a feeling it was going to start now. I tried to delay it when arguing with Rhode…

"Lenalee, believe in me. I will take him down."

Allen walked on the table and charged to Tyki.

Tyki ready raised his arm and said, "I don't hate you, boy, but," he stopped as he made the butterfly appear in his palm. I rose from my seat and pushed my self back.

"Let's have the last dance, boy."

They charged, weapon against weapon to each other, ready for battle.

* * *


	13. What Was Feared

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own James/Jasper.**

* * *

**Jasper's Pov**

I watched from a distance as Tyki and Allen fought. Tease was fluttering in the air. As Allen was a good enough distance from Tyki.

"Boy, what are you thinking right now? Are you happy that we've agreed to kill one another? It was pretty fun when you defeated us at cards, right? Don't put on a poker face, just tell me."

"It's sad. At the time I met you, you were aloof from the world. You had the traits of a human and you were humane. If it could come true, this is all I'd want. It would have been good if we played poker, and nobody died," Allen said sadly.

So then he had fun playing poker with Tyki and his friends. Really that seemed better than what was happening now.

I walked beside Rhode, as she sprang the trap for Lenalee, and her companion in a box.

"Lenalee!! Chaoji…!" shouted Lavi as he turned in shock and horror.

"W-We're okay, Lavi! It looks like we've just been shut in…" responded Lenalee.

"Yeah!" said her companion Chaoji.

"Right now I'm simply shutting them in, just for you. So? Let's play, bookman?" said Rhode playfully.

"Lavi… I'm sorry," Lenalee said.

"The eldest child of The Clan Of Noah. 'Rhode', was it?" questioned Lavi, as he extended his hammer. "I'll play, on the condition that if I win, you're gonna have too let these two go."

"Yup. Fine with me."

Rhode with one foot on Lero, activated her power for the bookman.

"Lavi!?" shouted Lenalee in desperation.

Lavi became immobilized, completely in Rhode's dream world.

"… Isn't that worst then death, Rhode?" I asked.

She was humming a tune not saying anything. What I had said made Lenalee worry even more.

I caught my eye on Tyki's and Allen's battle. They were really going full out. I saw a lot of Tyki's Tease. But not the small ones I normally see but huge ones.

"Lavi. What's wrong? Answer me. Lavi!!" shouted Lenalee desperately. "What's wrong Lavi!! Lavi!!"

"Lero- Lero- Lero is scared of Rhode's ability the most -Lero-"

"I can't agree more, Lero…" I said quietly.

"Now then, I wonder just where I'd have to stab the future Bookman's heart for blood to gush out. When it's crimson it's pretty. If it's amber that'd be nice ," she said smiling wickedly plotting on how to kill the bookman Jr.

I turned away and studied Tyki's and Allen's fight. They were far away from where we were.

They were flying at each other. Tyki was on the ground while Allen was using his Crown Clown to stay in the air. At a sudden movement Tease flew all around Allen.

Allen activated his Crown Clown as a shield and blocked their attacks. In one swoop of his cloak he destroyed them all.

It was incredible; there fight was head on battle. I stared at the tiny dot that was Tyki he seemed to be destroying Allen's arm again. There was a-

I moved to the side, Bam right on the box where Lenalee and Choji were. Allen was face bent and knees crouched.

The attack from Tyki was really hard, I'm not surprised he isn't dead yet.

"Allen!" shouted Lenalee.

Tyki jumped to where he was.

"Ouch… So one blow isn't enough, huh…" said Tyki. "You are quite sturdy for someone who just evolved." He continued to walk forward. "But the next one will end it. Just don't try to resist anymore, okay?"

"Tyki, I told you, you're being too harsh on Allen," saud Rhode not happy.

"Just let it pass," said Tyki staring at his hand.

"Don't come any close!" shouted Lenalee. "Don't. DON'T TOUCH MY COMRADE!!!"

"My heart hasn't been smashed yet…" said Allen shakily. "I will never… let you guys… escape from the darkness!!"

Allen's innocence was really damaged. It was all cracked almost to bursting point.

"What's wrong? You can't be happy that I've broken your arm down, right?" asked Tyki.

Allen started coughing blood, and Lenalee was really worried for him.

"Allen, you can't let the Noah's power touch you! It isn't just your innocence being affected. As a parasite-type, your body suffers the load too, you know right!?" asked Lenalee.

Huh, Allen was still standing able to move. What was his plan…

"Tyki Mikk. There is something about us exorcist that you don't understand… you think exorcists are mere humans and by destroying their anti-akuma weapon which is innocence…They will become powerless since they are mere humans." Allen became all serious and wiped blood from his mouth. "But opponents that you should really be afraid of are those humans. Even if the power is given to them by the innocence yet the one handling the power are those humans and their hearts as exorcists." He activated his innocence. His hand started to heal and fix all the cracks at an alarming rate. "My hear is tied to the innocence. Unless my body that is the vessel perishes, I will continue as an exorcist. What's important to me is… to exist in this world."

I suddenly felt grave danger. His arm was glowing and fixing it self, I grimaced. Is this what the Noah was talking about. I wasn't sure. And I wasn't hoping to find out.

I gazed wordlessly, at what I think I saw. It looked like the force of Allen's innocence blew Tyki's right side apart. But a second later he was find. I felt my heart beating hard and rapidly in my chest. I gripped it. I paled; I hope the thing Noah was crying about never will happen.

"To put it simple, you can't break down my Crown Clown down."

Tyki's hair fell on to his face. I was right as I paled and gripped my pounding heart something was wrong.

"Tyki Mikk. All of you have underestimated us humans far too much!" as Allen's arm started to glow.

My eyes were wide, I knew something was going to happen in the pit of my stomach, as Tyki started to laugh madly.

"Who do you think you are…" Tyki activated a circle as it started glowing he said, "Ok, I get it. So I don't kill the boy first, that innocence won't die huh?"

Rhode stood up on Lero abruptly.

"What's wrong- Lero!?"

"Tyki's snapped" I answered for Rhode as she used he power to move everybody to higher ground.

Rhode and the boy with the exorcist rose higher. As I activated my ability to create dark matter to raise my self-up.

Tyki started his ability and was intent on destroying Allen at all costs.

I stared at the ball that was sucking up and destroying everything in its path.

Lenalee and Choji were still in the container. So was Lavi in a different container.

"Tyki is serious- Lero."

"Hey, wait do you want this place to get smashed up-?" asked Rhode.

"Rhode, Jasper, what is this? What happened to Allen!?" questioned Lenalee.

"Allen is inside that. That's a little dangerous. Tyki is able to choose for all creations as the Noah of 'Pleasure'. If you look at the space in Allen's surrounding… he's probably rejected the atmosphere and created a vacuum. Now that he can't breath and this rate, Allen's body may be destroyed," explained Rhode worried.

"Jasper… what's going to happen…?" questioned Rhode.

I looked at her my hand was still on my heart. I was gripping so hard my knuckles at turned white.

"I'm no certain… but I…" my face blanked as I turned as white as a sheet of paper.

**Rhode's Pov**

As I asked Jasper the question he never answered me. He kept his hand where his heart is and was pale, looking like he hadn't slept for days.

I turned my eyes away from Jasper and surveyed the black orb, which was occupying the ground.

"Allen, can't you do it?" I questioned.

**Jasper's pov**

The wind blew around me. My eyes were vacant as I watched the scene before me. What do I have to do I questioned Noah. He didn't answer but I felt when the time came he would take over.

I heard some noises inside the box as Lenalee tried to find a way out to help her friends.

She was trying her hardest but no matter how hard she tried she would never go out of that box until Rhode allowed it.

"That's useless, Lenalee," I spoke.

"You can't activate your innocence with your legs either…" said Rhode after me.

Suddenly the black ball split open with a light. I opened my eyes in horror.

The wind swept around me threatening to push me off my board I had created. I held and saw as Tyki emerged through the rubble.

"What's happening, Tyki?" asked Rhode.

"A surprising human, hmm?

"Huh?" I questioned, Tyki wasn't making sense at what had happened in the ball.

He was bent holding on to his knees in support not looking how he had been before he attacked.

"I'm too surprised to laugh at all," he said mostly to himself. "Did I just wake up or something? Not good at all…?"

Huh…? I jolted at what I saw. Allen was still alive. But his left arm was gone and he was holding a sword that was an opposite of what the Earl carries.

Rhode was looking in shock not believing what she saw. She shook her head several times and looked really serious.

Allen was very serious he gripped his newly found sword hard and said, "I'll shoe you that I can protect them…"

He leaped forward at an alarming rate to where Tyki was.

"Why are you…" Tyki began, but was stop short as Allen's sword hit Tyki's shield, "so stubborn?"

"Even you guys… should know why," answered Allen.

I blinked and Tyki's shield was breaking. He was cut across the chest, but nothing happened to him. But… I felt my heart beat hard again. The thing that the Noah was crying about was going to happen.

Tyki was in shock as to why he wasn't death.

"… What was that? I'm not dead…? But I've not been cut!! What trick did you pull, boy?"

My eyes flashed in horror I needed to warn him!

"It wasn't a trick. What I slashed was…"

Tyki started to cough blood; bright crosses appeared to where he had been cut. Dark shadows started to leave his body; his hand was on his face gripping it.

"Inside of me… Noah has…" he couldn't finish as he started to scream in agony as part of the Noah was exorcised.

"Destroy the evil inside a person, that's mine and Crown Clown's power."

"Tyki!!" I yelled angrily. This was dangerous. Even Allen should know exactly what he is dealing with. Or maybe he doesn't know.

"Did you tear the Noah from me… boy…. You just killed the Noah in me? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! You are… naïve!" shouted Tyki. "Too soft… this is because of your ego…"

"Whatever happens, I'm prepared to bear the burden for the purpose," said Allen as he readied his sword prepared to strike again.

"Tyki…!" Said Rhode as she jumped down.

I jumped down after her, since Tyki's Noah…

Tyki put his hand out to stop us. I didn't know what he was thinking.

"Tyki what are you…" but before I could continue.

"It's alright," he said smiling as blood dripped from his mouth.

I clenched my teeth together. What was Tyki thinking?

"Retreat from this battle," was his reply not turning to look at us.

Allen pulled his sword back and lunged it at Tyki shouting, "Tyki Mikk."

Tyki eyes widened as the sword slashed through him. Veins started to appear on his face as his skin turned to his human shade.

"It's a pity… boy…" he said as he put his hand on Allen's face. "Sorry… Rhode…Jasper."

I clenched my hand into a fist. This… what was Tyki thinking? Allen pulled his sword out of Tyki and he flew several feet away. Tyki's holy marks disappeared.

"Tyki…" said Rhode surprised.

"Tyki's… holy mark has disappeared- Lero."

My face was blank, but I was angry at what had happened.

Rhode began her attack.

"Don't move. If you move, I'll pierce through you all. Although Allen of Crown Clown might not die so easily, those other than him probably will die, right?" She moved to where Tyki was and looked down on him and said, "You know, though I like Allen," she held Tyki to her and continued, "My family is also special to me…this kind of feeling is the same as yours, Allen." Allen attempted to move but Rhode stopped him by saying, "Don't move. I am not quite myself at the moment. Do you want to see holes open up in the bodies of your companions? But that alone is not enough. 'One person…' of Allen's companions will be punished for this. I'll wreck that heart and show you!!"

So the thing that the Noah inside of me was crying about had happened. But then how are we connected so strongly when I rarely go into my Noah form…


	14. What Was Feared 2

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own James/Jasper.**

* * *

**Jasper's Pov**

I watched, as Allen was helpless at what was happening around him. His friends were in danger; he was unable to do anything.

"Don't move Allen. That left eyes of yours remembers how much my candles hurt, doesn't it?" She was clutching to Tyki, as he lay there unconscious. Tease fluttering around. "If you don't want to see that human over there and cute Lenalee become that stars of a tragic scene. Just wait patiently for me to destroy 'Lavi'."

I was on he right and side as se said that, she stuck out her tongue in amusement.

I watched intently Lavi's body. It was completely still.

So Rhode hadn't killed his heart yet then. A frown came upon my face. All that was happening was sad.

My frown on my face was noticed by Rhode as she asked, "Jasper, what's wrong?"

"Hmm…nothing, nothing at all…" I replied smiling a fake smile.

I noticed a movement in the body and said, "You killed his heart."

"Yes, he's ready now," she whispered to me.

Lavi jumped out of the box, surprising Lenalee. He then leaped to behind Allen.

"Lavi…?" questioned Allen.

"Allen, something sad has come to my attention. It looks like 'Lavi's" heart has just died." She removed the candles from Allen and continued, "Now, if you want to save Lenalee and the human, you'll have to kill 'that', Allen."

"Wha…" Lavi ran to Allen ready to attack. "Lavi?!" Allen moved back in surprise.

**Allen's Pov**

The one named Jasper, was frowning. I didn't know what he was frowning at. He was a Noah, shouldn't he be happy about this. But I have a feeling I met him somewhere. But I'm not certain.

I turned around as I hear a sound of feet landing on the floor. It was Lavi but how did he escape from the box. My question was answered.

I saw as Rhode's candles were removed from my position.

As she said was finished she said, "Allen, something sad has come to my attention. It looks like 'Lavi's" heart has just died." "Now, if you want to save Lenalee and the human, you'll have to kill 'that', Allen."

I stared at horror at what she said. Kill Lavi?!

Lavi responded by launching an attack at me.

Lavi what happened to him. He just started to attack me. And Rhode said His heart had died. He landed a punch, as I blocked it with Crown Clown. I was oushed back by the force.

No way for Lavi to be attacking me for real…

**Jasper's Pov**

Lavi aimed a kick at Allen and kicked him into the ground. He chocked up blood. And still looked horrified at how Lavi was able to fight him.

Lavi aimed a punch at Allen hitting the floor. He grabbed his sword and swung it at Lavi. But nothing happened. He seemed unmoved by the attack and punched him aside.

"It won't work with that anti-evil sword that doesn't kill him, you know? Lavi has lost his 'heart', it's not like he's possessed by evil, okay? If you're going to attack, you'll have to use you left arm's edge, Allen!! Come on, hurry! If you won't change to your edge weapon I'll kill them alright?"

She changed he candles from points to swirling ones to dig in deeper.

Rhode how far was she going to go…

Allen used he sword to block Lavi's punches.

"Change your weapon, Allen! Or do you want to listen to Lenalee's screams?"

Lavi aimed a kick at Allen smashing him into a wall. He was whispering something to Lavi to try and find him in Rhode's dream world.

He wouldn't be able to help Lavi. He was gone.

"Fight!" shouted Rhode.

Lavi aimed a big punch to Allen's face and lifted him by the collar.

"Lenalee… her comrades…Lenalee who thought of us more important than even the world, is crying…" said Allen angrily.

"I am not your comrade…" said Lavi unemotionally as he punched Allen into the wall.

Lenalee crying screamed, "STOP IT!!!"

"No matter what you say to that kid right now, it's hopeless, Allen! After all you're not comrades." She said as Lavi picked up his hammer. "Bookmen are just onlookers. For the sake of his records, he just walked alongside those are that kid's true feelings!"

How cruel. To tell them, when they probably never wanted to know.

"I've never though of you guys as comrades, not even once." Said Lavi as he activated his innocence. 'I' am the next successor of the Bookman. I'm nothing else but that."

"Lavi…" said Allen.

Lavi's fire snake was summoned and attacked Allen face on.

The heat was tremendously hot. As it attack Allen. He picked up his Crown Clown and sliced up the snake. But it split in to two.

They swung at each other with their weapons. Allen was hesitant about summoning Crown Clown's Edge.

But he yelled, "I can't do that! Lavi!! Lavi!"

Lavi unresponsive just responded with, "Heaven Seal."

Allen yelled in pain as lightening engulfed him.

"La-vi! Lavi, I'm begging you, stop already!! Open your eyes!" yelled Lenallee helplessly.

"I told you, it's hopeless, Lenalee. Lavi's heart has died," said Rhode sticking her tongue out.

"La…vi…" muttered Allen.

He swung his sword into Lavi. But what can he accomplish by doing that. My eyes flashed in recognition at his plan, as it flew into and out of Lavi and into Rhode. Rhode taken by surprise was laughing as she it the ground.

"It's a shame~ have you forgotten that the attacks against me in rewinding town were ineffective? Say, for example, even with an anti-evil sword, what you're piercing is different. You know, what you see of me, isn't me. People who don't know my 'true form' can't kill me!!" laughed Rhode as she pulled the sword out.

"N-No way…" said Allen shocked.

"Why aren't you listening to me, Allen?" said Rhode.

"Fire…" said Lavi monotone.

Allen was in shock.

"No matter how hard you try, there is nothing you can do to save his heart. GIVE IT UP ALREADY!!" yelled Rhode, as she stabbed Allen's Crown Clown in the ground.

Allen yelled in pain as Lavi's flames engulfed him.

"Allen!! Allen! Lavi, stop it! Stop your flames!!

Eh!? What, what the, the flames they aren't killing hin.

"Lavi! I'm beggin you, Lavi!" shouted Lenalee.

Rhode's candles were slowly melting. Something wasn't right.

"What…the…? My body is…! !? My body is… us moving by it…self. What…is this!?" said Lavi in shock. As his body stayed still, and his hands moved his hammer around. " 'Lavi'… it can't be…!" He changed the tip of the hammer, smashing it into the ground.

"This is all because of my inexperience… Now, it's payback time," shouted Lavi.

What, was going on, even Rhode is confused.

"IINFITNITE FLAME!! FIRE SEAL!!" yelled Lavi.

Flames moved around Lavi consuming him.

"Lavi-!!" shouted Allen.

"Eh!?" one of the snake flames flew pass me as it swallowed Rhode.

"Kyahh! Rhode was swallowed- Lero!!"

I could hear Rhode in the flames yelling, "Lero, Jasper, make sure Tyki's body isn't burnt! But this kind of attack won't…" she stopped as a dagger was pierced from the inside of Rhode.

"Rhode!" I yelled in shock. But how…

"Fire Seal!!" yelled Lavi.

"Lavi!!" yelled Allen in horror. "Lavi-!!"

The flames were getting hotter. Damn it. Why, did he have to burn him self up. I jumped over the fire snake to where Tyki and Lero were, so they wouldn't get burned.i heard Lenalee scream in despair.

Allen activated his Crown Clown and jumped on top of where Lenalee and the human were.

He jumped once again to save Lavi.

"Daaaaamit! I won't let you die!! Lavi!!"

I watched from the wall as I let Tyki rest and Lero freak out.

"I-It stopped-Lero?! Leroo… Rhode…" Lero said crying franticly.

The flames had stopped. All in its place was sand.

"Eh? Rhode!" I yelled, as a burnt corpse of Rhode fell in front of Lero.

"Rhode!!!"

"Eh… Rhode?"

She had started to laugh uncontrollably.

The exorcist and the human watched unsure at what to happen next.

"Rhode…" Allen began.

"Allen…" Rhode began but then she then burst into sand.

"Rhode!!" shouted Lero in alarm.

Allen and Lavi were arguing. But then I heard Lenalee talk about the door to get out if Rhode's gone. They all started to freak and Lavi extended his hammer to check it out.

Geez… are they **that** unorganized…

I saw as Lavi's hammer went down to get them.

They forgot about me, that I was still there… I paled. Am I that forgettable?

The place started to shake. No time to lose I better find a way to get Tyki and Lero out of here.

They were to begin and go on the hammer.

"Leroro~~~~ Master Earl… please save us-Lero!!" Lero said as it was crying.

"Lero~~~~ stop crying!!" I yelled annoyed.

I'd find a way out. But my nerves were shot.

I had a jolt of a strong source of power. I stared down…

"Tyki…"

As I was slammed into the wall, by a black like ropes coming from Tyki. He had an evil look in his eye. I gasp for air as I was crushed more.

The ropes, went up to where the exorcist were, and dragged down Allen.

The ropes let me fall, as I slammed into the ground. As he walked to where the fallen Allen was.

"Y-You are…!! That power… Noah's power… It was supposed to be destroyed…! What's going on? Who…are you?! Are you really Tyki Mikk…?" I heard Allen say. As I glanced up I saw the smiling face of the Noah smile manically at me.

The Noah… I had its crying face in my mind. This is what it was crying about…

I stared at Tyki he was unresponsive. Not even there, as the Noah had complete control over him. Allen was kneeling and activated his Crown Clown sword.

I got up to my stomach bleeding.

"What's going on!? Why is this happening!?"

Allen turned to where I was.

"He attacked you?" he asked.

I just stared at him for a while not saying a word.

I looked at the ground and said, "You should be more worried about him."

Tyki had engraved crosses on his neck, and both on top and bottom of his hands, all bleeding black blood.

He began to yell as the ropes engulfed him, turning him into someone else.

"No way…Tyki?!" said Allen in shock.

His hair grew as the ropes engulfed him changing his cloths. He had a helmet and armour on his body.

Allen began to attack.

My eyes grew in horror, if he tried to fight the Noah head on…

"No!! Don't!!" I yelled in horror holding on to my stomach.

Tyki…no the Noah was on a rampage on Allen. He cut Allen's shoulder and started to punch him and use of a pushing him back without touching him.

"Oh sh…!" Allen began as he was slammed into a wall.

Tyki went to him ready to finish the blow but a streak took Allen away for safety.

The person stopped, showing him to be Lavi holding Allen up.

"Tyki Mikk…? What kinda joke is that outfit…? Asked Lavi.

"Lavi…"

"Allen, get a hold of yourself!"

"The…door…"

Dammit Tyki, get a hold of yourself. As he began to laugh, he then ran to Lavi and Allen full speed.


	15. Attack

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own James/Jasper.**

* * *

**Jasper's Pov**

The sound of the building began to collapse as Tyki punched where Allen and Lavi were; he began to start laughing wildly. He leaped to where they were and smiling faces appeared behind him.

Lavi activated his innocence to extend to safety. I moved to the right as some the cracks in the floor widened. Tyki wasn't worried, as he grinned at them gleefully.

I looked in shock as Tyki jumped to where they went. I activated my power to move me to where they were.

If it came to I would fight Tyki, even if that were the last thing I wanted to do.

As I flew on my board made out of dark matter the floor above me exploded with the veins or ropes coming from Tyki. I cut through them and raced through the hole.

As I came through, Lavi was kneeling down, and Tyki had blood all over his hand.

He glanced at the kneeling Tyki and examined the blood. He then licked the blood that had accumulated on his hand.

That would just make the Noah lust after more of it. Shit, now there was no possible way to get out of this.

Allen leaped over Tyki with Crown Clown, and was pushed back by Tyki. As blood flew out of Allen and on to the ground, Tyki continued his range of punches.

I grimaced at the damage, as Allen was being pounded. Right now it was lucky he was even alive.

The black ropes went around Lavi, and shielding him from prying eyes.

The building began to break apart as Lenalee yelled, "NOOO!" as she saw the destruction of her friends.

I saw Lavi's and Allen's destination as they lay in the pool of water injured, and bleeding profoundly.

I was pounded into the ground by the force of Tyki's attack as Lenalee was strangled by Tyki's death hold on her neck.

As the building of the women broke and as the building started to collapse I attacked.

**Lenalee's Pov**

Tyki's ropes, were suffocating my neck I couldn't breath. My vision was fading.

We… can't… here…without protecting a single thing…

As the rope strangled on my neck got tighter, as tears flowed from my eyes.

I didn't want to die.

"Argh!!" shouted a voice.

I felt Tyki's hold slacken, as he was attacked from behind with a sword. My eyes widened in shock.

It was one of the Noah, Jasper. Why is he?

The building began to collapse. The floor underneath our feet began to crack into pieces.

I heard Jasper say angrily, "Tyki, you've gone to far, turn back before it's to late."

His sudden attack was cutting into the armour. He didn't look happy at what was happening. Chaoji was a few meters away trying to help.

I took my chance and kicked him in the head, as Tyki threw Jasper back.

**Jasper's Pov**

Damn it. I couldn't fight Tyki head on if Lenalee was in the way. I picked my self up from the ground and went to stop Tyki as he flipped Lenalee into the ground.

I didn't make in time as he slammed her into the rock.

Damn, the force was strong enough for her to lose conscience, as her friend went after her in to the rubble, as she fell.

I felt a piece of rubble slam into my back, making the dark matter disappear.

I laid face down on the ground. Not sure what was going on.

Chaoji was muttering some names, which were people who were people he wanted to protect.

He held it aloft, with a lot of trouble. The piece of building, that was about to crush us.

Tyki flew to where we were. He still hasn't gotten back to normal. And frankly it was going to take a lot for him to.

I picked my self up, I bleeding a lot but I dismissed it.

I heard Lenalee struggle with the ropes around her body.

I glanced to her attempting to take it off.

"Better not to try and take it off or it might tighten," I said softly.

She didn't turn to me but looked at Chaoji worriedly.

"Chaoji…!"

"Lenalee… what's happening to me?"

"You're synchronizing with an innocence somewhere around here… But if you go on much longer!"

"Oh…so that's how you get innocence…" I said interestedly, muttering more to my self.

She ignored me and continued, "Your weapon is transforming but the power is uncontrolled! That raw innocence is too powerful for its user! If you keep it activated like this, it will destroy your own body…!!"

"B-But… what should I do…? There's nowhere left to run to…," he said, as Tyki advanced.

I got up and ran out of the confined space and attacked Tyki with a sword constructed from dark matter, as he was thrown back.

As I attacked Tyki, from the corner of my eye, Allen's sword, and Lavi's hammer came forth, on the either side of Choji.

I swerved to the side as Tyki forced a punch and was blocked by them.

The force moved the wind to push me more away from the attack.

The piece of building that Chaoji was holding crumbled in to pieces and drifted apart.

They huffed in exhaustion and went forward to attack. But that was futile as Tyki attacked them, throwing them back into huge debris.

"Those two are…" began Lenalee, as I saw the shadow of Tyki ready to eliminate her.

"Lenalee!!!" shouted Choji in fear.

I ran forward but stopped as Allen's Crown Clown extended a belt that had wrapped around Tyki's arm, stopping him from hurting Lenalee.

"Make no mistake…" he said. "Your opponent is me… I'm sure I told you that already…" he said struggling to stay standing. "Didn't you… want to kill me…?"

Tyki grinned at Allen's choice of words.

As Tyki jumped at full speed to Allen, Lenalee yelled, "Allen!!" desperately.

"Why is he…willing to die," I whispered.

Allen knees bent was activating Crown Clown ready for the impact.

"Come on… even if I don't make it out of here alive… I will keep fighting until I have no life left in me… JUST LIKE I PROMISED MANA…!!"

Uh Mana…

As Tyki was right above him, a light and a symbol of a naked woman with her head gone and wings, with a shape of cross behind her appeared on the ground he stood.

"Uh, what the," I began, as the ground rumbled, and the light threw Tyki back.

A giant cross was carved into the ground and then a huge hole appeared and swallowed Allen inside.

"Uh, a General," I whispered in shock.

He was talking to Allen, and then the next moment he throws him so hard he flies to where Lenalee and Chaoji were.

What the…

"Hey you're filthy too, get the hell away from me. I'll let beautiful people near me, but filthy people (except women) can stay the hell back…" Cross said evilly.

"That's a terrible thing to say…" said Lavi.

"The Clan of Noah… I was wondering what you were doing still messing around on the ark when it was about to collapse, but… looks like you've lost you mind, haven't you."

How did he…

"Eg…Egsorcist…"

"Consumed by the Noah, huh… You're staining the clan's name, you know?" he asked while moving some chains. "On Abata Ura Masarakato On Gatatru!!" he said saying a spell.

I watched as the women with a long frilly dress and a huge butterfly mask come out and start to sing.

As it began to sing my body moved on its own to where the other exorcist where and I sat reluctantly.

Chaoji turned in disgust but couldn't say anything as Lavi began to speak.

"This is… a hym…?" asked Lavi.

"It's 'Magdala Curtain'"

"What? Huh?"

Allen shh, and noticed I was there. But didn't say anything.

I watched carefully as Tyki turned in shock unsure of what had happened.

"I've had the brats take their leave," I heard Cross say. "You won't have a problem with that… right?" he said as he pushed back his jacket and took out his gun.

"Can't Tyki see us anymore?!" questioned Lavi.

"Magdala Curtain… a defensive technique that uses the power of Master's anit-akuma weapon to affect the enemy's mind and obscure his visions with illusions."

"Is that doll an anti-akuma weapon?" asked Lenalee.

"That isn't a doll it's a human corpse," said Allen unhappily.

"Hey isn't that… a forbidden…" began Lavi.

"Master uses magic to make that corpse, a woman with a parasite-type innocence, his own. Maria takes orders from Master alone." As Cross pulled out his gun ready to fire at Tyki, he continues with, "And then… there's the equipment-type anti-akuma weapon that belongs to Master himself."

A dark look flashed over my face as I saw Tyki being pounded with bullets. He screamed in pain. And Cross continued to fire. Tyki used his power to block the bullet with his ropes. He managed to deflect it but went back to Tyki.

I clenched my fist, my mouth in a tight line.

"One sided…" said Lenalee.

"That Tki who was unmoved no matter how we attacked, is being… by that bullet… "I saw as Allen out back his sword into his arm again.

"Wait, don't get involved. If you think about the difference in power, whether it's Noah or General Cross. We still have a long way. We're weak," said Lavi sombrely.

"Hey, Jasper…right?' asked Lavi.

"Yes…"

He studied me for a moment, and then said, "Aren't you going to help him, Tyki?"

"I can't move… Cross's power, with that corpse made me come here." I said icily.

Chaoji was staring at me with anger in his eyes.

"You know… you could kill me right now if you want…" I said staring straight at Chaoji. "But if you try, I can't allow you, since I can't die here…"

"…" Everyone was silent, all looking at me.

I cross my legs and put my hand on top of them and leaned my head, "You better be careful, since the place is about to break…"

"Why don't you come with us?" Lenalee asked hesitant. Since I didn't respond she continued. "You didn't really attack us a lot… maybe we can find a way to…"

"I… have to deny your offer. You may never see me in my Noah form, but I still have one. Making me not human. And… I've done a lot of things I regret. And the Noah family is all I have left now, ever since… my 'human' family all died. Sorry I can't take up your offer, for now I hope.

Allen silently watching asked, "Is the Noah that frightening…"

I smiled bitterly and said, "You have no clue." I studied Allen for a bit and said, "What ever you hold most dear to your heart keep it closer than ever, or you might lose it…"

"Huh… what are you…?"

"Jasper, how old are you?" Lenalee questioned.

"Fifteen."

They all studied me for a moment. Chaoji still had some distrust in his eyes. But was silently debating whether if what I said or not was true.

"Huh…?!" I said as the ground started to shake again.

"It's a bout time huh," said Lavi.

"The time of destruction," continued Chaoji.

Lenalee holding on to Allen's shoulder and Allen supporting Lenalee by the hand shouted, "Master-!!"

"Is it time?" he questioned. "We won't make it unless we hurry," he stated as he cocked his gun to Tyki, as Tyki lay on the ground.

I jolt a bit at the sight of Tyki getting to be killed. But before Cross fired his gun a flash of light appeared swallowing Tyki up.

"Duke Millennium…" I said silently under my breath, as I saw the Duke standing there holding his sword and carrying Tyki. "Eh…?"

The ground underneath us split into pieces, as Chaoji and Lavi began to fall.

Allen, Lenallee and I, were on the cliff. Being lucky even not to fall.

"Lavi!!" shouted Allen, as he extended his hand.

"Extend!!" shouted Lavi extending his innocence.

As Allen gripped the hammer it shattered into tiny pieces, as both Lavi and Chaoji fell as the buildings around them broke.

"Che… to be done in by Tyki was just pathetic," said Lavi disgusted. "Is the end? Damn…"

The places were they were headed, was destroyed.

"Lavi… Chaoji…" said Allen in shosck at what had happened to his friends.

Lenalee was slump on the ground and stared in disbelief saying, "Lavi… Chaoji…"

I looked down at the nothingness below us, as Allen screamed in horror. I turned in a hurry to survey my surroundings; the whole place was falling apart, pieces of debris everywhere. Allen was standing up holding Lenalee's hand and supporting her.

And the Duke was here.

A piece of rock flew between them as I held to a piece of debris to not fall. Lenalee lost her balance and fell. As she fell, I watched as Allen activated Crown Clown and was on the side of the cliff using Crown Clown's belt to catch her, holding on to her arm. I watched worriedly.

I winced to a pain in my head as I turned around to see the Duke say to Cross, "It's been so many years now, hasn't it…? "

"Has it now…? Sorry, but I don't keep a record of every time I meet you fatso."

"Well! When you say it like that… it sounds almost like we see other all the time…! But you just like to play hide-and-seek, Cross! That woman of yours is rather good at hiding you from view, after all, is she not? I suppose you hide from you debt collectors in the same way? "

Cross not looking pleased at the remark fired.

I watched as the Duke leaped from the rock he was standing at.

"I don't feel like hanging around and listening to your babbling. It that's all you're here for go away," said Cross as he again positioned his gun.

" 'Go away?' My, my! You're the one trespassing on my ark! "

"You've thrown it out already," counterd Cross. "This ark no longer has the 'wings' to leave Edo… that power was stolen from it." The Duke froze for a moment. "The 'fourteenth' it's been like that ever since the day the man who betrayed the Noah placed a curse upon it…"

"I see… so, it was you ," said the Duke smiling angrily. "That man passed his role on to the 'fourteenth'. The 'musician' "

Lenalee rescued by Allen were wondering what the musician was.

" 'Musician'…?" questioned Lenalee.

"Earl…"

"Why did you come here? If you wanted to steal this ark, then you're a little late! I'm afraid the heart of this ark has already been transferred to the new model. Without the heart the boat becomes inoperable, and even the 'musician' is powerless to control it! How foolish you are, Cross! " Allen grinded his teeth with anger. "In the end, this ark will be nothing more than a grave, sucking up the blood of those exorcists… Ho ho ho ho "

I looked to Allen. He had activated his Crown Clown, but was bleeding heavily.

"Damn… it… Dammit…" he shouted as he was prepared to attack.

"N-no! You can't fight… your wounds… Allen!!"

I watched desperately as he pulled out his sword and attacked the Duke.

Allen…

"Allen. Stop…!!" Lenalee yelled.

"My own sword…?!" shouted the Duke in confusion, as Allen's blood dripped on his face. " 'Hatred'… It's there in you eyes… we'll meet Allen Walker… " the Duke said as he cut Allen's right arm, pushing him back.

Allen swung his sword back and thrust it toward the Duke. Allen then ran forward yelling.

"Allen!" yelled Lenalee.

Huh… I heard Cross's women sing and saw as Allen disappeared into the hole a sound of scraping of rocks.

I ran towards where Lero was as he ran crying to the Duke. I held on to his handle. Lenalee stared in shock after me as I ran towards Lero, as I ran I never turned back, once again I held my head in pain.

**No One's Pov**

"Earl!!!" yelled Lero crying.

"Lero! Well done accompanying those children on their little trip! Ah, Jasper, you're here too? " said as he noticed as I was holding on to Lero.

"I was so scared~ Lero!"

"However, thanks to that Tyki has awakened . There were times when this child was unconsciously restraining his Noah… I have great hopes for the child of the 'pleasure memories' ." Ah memories… you always glare at me when you have awakened unhappily…. " said the Earl watching Jasper's cold eyes.

"Quickly, let's head off to our new home~Lero, Earl~!!"

"Of cou~rse!"


	16. Being Prepared

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own James/Jasper.**

* * *

**I skipped a bit so yeah…**

* * *

**Jasper's Pov**

I stared at the ceiling in my room at home…home…

"WHAT…!" I yelled, at bit too loudly, as I groaned in pain. As I noticed I had bandages around my head, and other major and minor injuries.

The ark and then what happened? I couldn't get my head around it. What the heck happened?

Here I am now in my room. I examined it carefully nothing was misplaced. I had my dresser in the corner, near the washroom, a desk near the window, and a bookshelf nearby it. And a bed placed in the near middle of it all.

Mother, would be worrying…A LOT….

I hope she doesn't know I mused.

I winced as I raised my back up. The injuries around my torso and back were still there. I looked down to see the healing progress, as I was wearing a loose light blue button up t-shirt.

As I was to get up to stretch, I heard the door creak open.

"Uh…!?" I exclaimed in surprise.

As Rhode slammed the door fully opened and jumped on me and gave me a big hug. As she some tears slowly went down her face.

"Ugh… a bit to tight Rhode," as she was hugging me if I was going to disappear.

She stayed silent not wavering he hold on me.

She must have been really worried. This sucks, I thought, as I put my arms around her. It sucks to have people worry that much about me…

"You were knocked out for two days," she quietly said, as she started to talk more. "Everyone was worried. Especially Mother…. We had to tell her that you were on the stairs and fell several flights, and nobody found you for a few hours. We couldn't tell her the truth."

(I don't know if Tricia Kamelot knows, but in my story I guess she doesn't, hope I'm right in the manga)

"I see… sorry for making you guys all worry."

She was completely silent, and then bounced back.

"Come on, come one, Father and Mother… we have to go meet with them!" she said excitedly like a cute little girl at Christmas, with piles of candy.

I was tugged out of bed, as I had to run to keep up. My injuries weren't feeling that bad, as I felt someone had gave some painkillers.

**Sheryl Pov's**

I was in the dining room. My wife Tricia looked sicklier than she normally did. Jasper had a way with her to calm down and ease he health, which was what I always was always grateful for. Since it would not be good if she knew what was going on with Noah family, and the exorcist business.

I heard some rushing of feet coming down the stairs; laughter and some one shout about going to fast.

I saw my beloved adorable daughter, and my very… bandage son come down the stairs. The look on their faces was too much I had a nose bleed.

"Too cute, my son and daughter are too cute!!" has blood sprayed from my noise.

**Jasper's Pov**

I saw as Father had one of his bleeding nose episodes again.

"Uh… Father your nose…" I started to say.

He blushed furiously of the after affects of seeing Rhode and I, as he hurriedly wiped his nose with a tissue.

Mother just smiled happily to see that I was okay, and awake. She walked up to me.

"Mother, I'm sorry for making you worry, everyone I'm sorry for making you all worry."

"Nonsense," was her reply, as she gazed silently at my injuries, and hugged me, "We're just glad you're okay."

My widened as I tears started to come.

"Jasper's ~~cry~~" said Rhode teasingly.

"Am not!" I cried indignantly, as I rubbed the tears away.

"Jasper, let's go," said Rhode as she grabbed my hand and already pulling me upstairs to my room to change. "We'll be back, we're going to the Duke's."

"Okay!" was Father's reply, as he stared after us.

Rhode's Pov

I was outside Jasper's room, as he changed to go meet the Duke Millennium. We would probably have to go out the house first, so than Mother wouldn't notice anything strange.

I heard the opening the door as Jasper walked out; he wore what he normally wore. Black loose dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a black vest. But…

Jasper's Pov

"Huh…? What did you do Jasper?!" was the first thing I heard after I came out the door.

"What happened to your hair?"

I chuckled innocently, at the question not willing to answer it.

_**INSIDE THE ROOM, minutes ago.**_

_I was wearing a pair of black pants; my shirt and vest were sitting on my bed. As I looked myself in the mirror, I checked my bandages. It still stung, so I decided to leave it._

_I looked at my hair. It was starting to get really long. I grabbed a pair of scissors from the bottom cupboard, and used my power over dark matter, (which was very unnecessary), to catch all the fallen strands of hair after I cut it._

_I cut it all the way to my neck, as I controlled the dark matter to catch any stranded pieces of hair. I brushed it off. And went to put on my shirt and vest._

_Rhode will be pissed…_

"So that's what happened…" I trailed off.

"Well you could have told me!" she yelled annoyed.

"But it's my hair!"

"But, I liked you're long hair!!"  
"So?!"

We we're in each other's face panting.

"Hmm, let's just go than," she scoffed. It was all silent till we we're outside did she say, "It was nice when you looked like a girl…" as she hid a grin.

"WHAT!!!???"

**Duke Millennium Pov's**

I was at the piano, a huge body lifted high above it. I played the tunes to control the ark. Damn that man, if he didn't betray us, then all this moving the ark procedure wouldn't be necessary.

I heard the door to the ark creak open.

I felt a pressure jump on my back as Rhode yelled happily, "Duke!"

"Ugh, hello Rhode."

"Hey…"

I turned to see Jasper. He looked better then when I got him out of that bad ark. And instead of his hair in a ponytail, it was now a shorter. He also had annoyed look. Hmm maybe Rhode did something.

"Ah, Jasper-pon, it's nice to see you have recovered somewhat ".

He merely nodded in reply.

"What's happening now?… At the Black Order."

"Hmm? Oh, Lulu is there right now to retrieve the egg . After that bastard Cross did something to it ."

"I see…"

"It's almost the end, Lulubell should be coming back home soon . Anyway Jasper how are your injuries? "

**Jasper's Pov **

I jolt in surprise as the Duke turned to face me. His never-ending grin, looking really happy.

"Uh… I'm fine. Fine. Yeah, it doesn't hurt that much, I'm good," as I was almost at a lost for words, to say about my injuries.

"Hmm… I see, nothing else than Jasper-pon ."

He's starting to call me that pet name thing again…

"Eh… anyway where's Tyki?"

"Oh, Tyki-pon, he's in the resting room, somewhere… ."

"Oh, I'm going to go check up on him then."

The Duke and Rhode watched as I left the room, closing the door behind me.

I looked at my surroundings. I was similar to the old ark, but then not the same. It was harder, for regular humans to navigate through its halls.

I walked around and looked through several rooms, looking for Tyki.

The Duke, wasn't specific, when he said resting room…

I managed to the last door and opened it. My eyes scanned the room, and fell upon Tyki.

He looked terrible. His hair had stayed the same length from the ark. But when he wasn't in his Noah form it wasn't as dark and a cold feeling.

I winced horribly at the time in the ark; he had lost control, and started to attack everyone.

I pulled one of the armchairs near the wall and sat beside Tyki's bed. I examined his face for any sign of awakening. He was worst then me when it was to sleeping the longest.

I mushroom sighed. Sighing, I think I've been doing that a lot lately. And there not the quiet ones there really loud ones. Like I'm too tired to move sighs.

I stared at Tyki and noticed he started to stir.

I got out of the armchair and was headed to the door, I felt like alerting Rhode and the Duke that Tyki had finally awakened.

But I heard Tyki say, "Sorry…". Which stopped me in my tracks.

"Uh…?"

He looked annoyed at having to repeat himself, but continued, "Sorry," he was more bold, and looked annoyed that I was covered in bandages.

My eyes slacked back to its normal state, and I said, "What are you saying that for?"

His eyes bore in to my and his eyes told me how deeply and truly sorry he was. For attacking me when he was not in control of his body.

"Stupid~!" I yelled as his face looked like it was slapped. He just looked terribly annoyed.

"You're worst then the twin brats." He said with an anger mark.

I smiled a bit too happily, that Tyki got nervous, and then I said, "How was it your fault?"

Before he could answer the door slammed open, with the Duke and Rhode running through greeting Tyki, happy he was awake.

As that happened a thought slowly went in to my head, where's Lero…?

* * *

**Two days from now (guessing)**

**Jasper's Pov **

I was dressed in a bow tie, a high collared white dress shirt, a white vest, a tailor coat, and white gloves. As I was leaning front ward on the railing, on the top floor I watched what was happening downstairs. I was with Rhode, who was in a dress, with ribbons in her hair, and eating lollipop. She was sitting on the handling, and Father beside her on her right.

I watched silently as Tyki was pestered as nobles came up to him to ask him to dance.

"Look, Rhode. Our Tyki is the star. Everyone's courting him."

"Tyki's face is good for situations like this."

"Beauty really is an advantage."

"That young woman is cute. I'd like to dance with her."

"Cuter than me?"

"Nope, you're much cuter."

* * *

**Next Day**

**Jasper's Pov **

I heard the door open, and walked toward it to see who was there. Father and Rhode were already at the door.

"A Sheryl," said Tyki.

"Welcome," replied Sheryl as he half leaned, half opened the door.

"The Duke~!" cried Rhode as she leaped on his back.

"Ugh! Hello, Rhode…"

"Miss!" called a servant.

"Rhode…!"  
"You're looking dapper as usual, little brother," said Sheryl, as he aimed to kiss Tyki.

But Tyki held him back and said, "Don't be gross, Brother Sheryl."

We all walked to the gardens, to have tea. I was sitting on a chair on the left side of Tyki. The table with the tea was in front of the Duke, and Sheryl was waiting for a chair.

"Thanks for your hard work at the ball," said the Duke, thanking Tyki.

"That kind of things always exhausting."

"It's important to mingle with nobles," said Sheryl standing. "My lords why don't you let Tyki get married? He had pick of all the eligible young ladies. " said Sheryl daringly.

"If that's what he wants, I have no objections.

"You've gotta be joking," said Tyki paling at the thought.

But his comment was ignored as Sheryl continued on, "I love this life. A sickly and humble wife. A white dog. A beautiful garden. And my beloved adorable son and daughter."

"Going a bit overboard, aren't you Father…?" I questioned silently.

"Father!" as Rhode turned and waved.

His face turned scarlet into blushing, and then had a major nosebleed.

"This game is so hot. Hurrah for families. I'm soooo~ glad I got married."

"You just wanted to adopt Jasper and Rhode."

After his phase of bleeding noses and blushing he gave Tyki a thumbs up and said, "Jealous, Tyki? Your beauty arouses me, too, of course."

"You're giving me goose bumps," was his reply.

Rhode came over to Tyki and said, "Whatcha ~ talking about?"

"I'm sick of my hair and thinking of chopping it off."

"Bad move." I said.

"Uh?"

"Whaaattt~!?" screamed Rhode annoyed. "No way I wanna see it! Jasper already cut his. Cut it and you die!!" as she punched him straight in the chest.

"Ow!"

"Does it still hurt where Allen cut you?"

"Worried?"

"Rhode don't be rude to your uncle," said Mother, as she lifted Rhode from Tyki.

"I'm used to it Tricia."

"But maybe you should go back to your room. You don't look well," said Tyki has his hand came to her face.

"He's right, Tricia I'll look after Rhode," as he smiled gently at her and carried Rhode from her arms.

"I'm sorry, dear. If you'll excuse me, then, my Lord. Enjoy youself."

"Rest well, Tricia," said the Duke as he waved a goodbye.

"Speaking of 'Allen'".

"Lulu was crying bitterly," said Rhode holding a cup of tea.

"The 'egg'. She got it back then it was destroyed wasn't it?" asked Father.

"Yeah," was Rhode's reply.

Father turned to the Duke and said, "But you're making a new one, aren't you, my Lord? How are things coming?"

"It's within the margin of error. I created more skulls. What worries me more is having that organization investigate the 'egg'". He dropped some sugar into his cup, and continued, "They think the akuma are nothing but killing machines. They don't know the meaning behind their evolution. I want it to stay that way. If they find out, so will the one with the 'heart'. If that happens our plans will be destroyed. It's tricky… always hiding itself and waiting for an opportunity.

"The 'heart's user… do you really think it's awakened?"  
"The 'heart' has awakened. It's alive and breathing somewhere in this world.

I'm certain of it. That's why I attacked the General, despite the sacrifices. I wanted the organization on the lookout for the 'heart' as well.

Sheryl was petting Rhode's hair as he said; "The exorcists are suspicious of each other, and desperate to find the 'heart' before we do. It must be hard for the one in hiding."

The Duke suddenly was on a dropping sugar cubes spree on his tea, as he consecutively started to drop one in after the other.

"What about Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee's innocence?" questioned Tyki.

"We should keep an eye on it," said the Duke, as he was not completed with his sugar spree. "But I don't thing the real thing ill be that easy to find. It may try to deceive us by camouflaging itself, or by creating a dummy 'heart'.

"My Lord…"

"That's too much sugar, my Lord."

"We still have to upper hand."

"We do. But the '14th' was unexpected. I don't know what happened, but he hates is, doesn't he?" questioned Sheryl. He then pointed to some sheets with information and pictures of Allen Walker and Cross Marian. "And now he's joined forces with the innocence!"

"Maybe the innocence went for Allen knowing who he was?"

"Rhode? Is there a hint of tenderness in your voice when you say 'Allen'?

" '14th'. I don't know what happened, either. What on earth did he try to do?" asked Tyki.

"He tried to kill the Duke," said Rhode.

"He's probably still trying. Even now. 'Allen Walker'. Ever since I found out he's an instrument of the '14th' I've been having dreams. Wondering why I didn't kill him that night. Was it coincidence? Or was it inevitable? I don't know I always wake up in the middle."

I watched the Duke for a long time and gazed silently on the papers and what everyone has said.

"Jasper… what really happened to the '14th'?" questioned the Duke seriously.

My face turned serious and I said, "Well… he gave everything up before trying to kill you. And he just used anybody there at the moment. He didn't care who had it. That's all I know of."

"I see."

Tyki and Sheryl, just hearing of this never knew. Hearing about what had happened, were silent and shock at the same time.

* * *


	17. BOOM! The Party Begins

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Jasper.**

* * *

**In this period of time so much has passed. I wonder what is to come. If it ever does, will I be prepared for the inevitable…?**

* * *

Allen is it so painful?

As the sword of Crown Clown came piercing through. As you screamed in to the silence of the night. As for a second you became the very thing you had wished to never become.

…………………………………………………………………..

**No One's Pov**

Jasper's eyes hard and cold, facing the wall. In the empty room, with the tiny windows all blown out.

Rhode licking her lollipop, sitting beside Jasper, she asked, "What's wrong, Tyki~?" with cuts on her cheek and leg.

"My wounds… they're aching. Tell me, Rhode, please… what is this feeling," Tyki said struggling. Sitting on a chair forward, with his hands clutching to his head.

Jasper glanced at the floor as the faceless smiling man stared right back at him.

………………………………………………………………………………

**London- 2:53 AM**

"Ah… AAAH…HAH… HAH…" screamed the beggar, in tattered cloths. "My head, it's splitting!" he screamed in pain, as he clutched his head.

"Hey look.," Said an officer.

"Leave him alone. Homeless people will do anything to get some food, you know," said his officer companion sceptical of the beggar.

"UWAAAAH!" he cried out as he collapsed on the ground.

"Hey, get a hold of your self," said the officer lifting his shoulder.

"He got any money? It'd be useless to take him to a doctor if he didn't…" said the other.

They let out a yelp of surprise at what they saw.

The beggar's once brown hair was turning surprisingly fast to a white. On his forehead were three eyes, the biggest in the middle and two smaller ones beside it. Around it, was blood!

"WAAH! He-Hey! He's got five eyes!"

"He's not human!"

The newly acquired eyes, stared at the officers, as blood began to run from their eyes and nose.

As the beggar sat up right the officer's head exploded.

The brown hair turned completely to white and has blood landed on his face his skin turned a darker colour.

"35 years, huh?" said the beggar scratching his face, "This place is surprisingly empty," he concluded.

The ground beneath the beggar began to swirl as large black whirlpools, as the Millennium Earl came through eyes shining through the darkness.

"35 years ago, when the 14th was killed, you all received memory damage," said the Earl, as the beggars cloths were splitting apart. "There's been a big time lag since the last reincarnation . Ooh . Good morning, brother . You've finally come back ."

As all the Noahs that were reincarnated appeared, wearing cloths of white.

"1st disciple 'Millennium Earl'. 2nd disciple 'Tryde'. 3rd disciple 'Joyd'. 4th disciple 'Desires'. 6th disciple 'Fiddler'. 7th disciple 'Mercym'. 9th disciple 'Road'. '10th and 11th disciple 'Bondomu'. 12th disciple 'Lustful'. 13th disciple 'Mightra'. 15th disciple 'Memory'" Said the new Noah sitting. "The 8th apostle 'Wrath' reincarnated and ended up dying? Mmm… If I, Demon-Eye 'Wisely' fell behind I would be… mortified!"

Tyki was thoughtful, _"Third apostle… 'Joido' What…? That's the first time I've heard that sound, but it feels like it isn't…"_ as Wisely hugged the Duke saying, "Oh! So soft!"

"That's because it is the true name in the Master's Noah memory, Tyki Mikk." Says Wisely as Tyki is surprised, at having the answer to the question he had thought in his head, "Which is why it feels like you've heard it before."

_"This guy can read peoples' minds…!?" _thought Tyki with a weird look on his face.

"It's just that the Master's face is easy to read," he said as he held a scroll that said, 'A hedge between, keeps friendship green'. "I have a Demon Eye, but I properly respect people's privacy," he finished.

Jasper was not convinced has he saw waves coming from Wiselys' head.

_"What a liar!" _thought Tyki.

"True name…? There's something like each of peoples' names in the Noah Memories? I thought they were the memories of the one apostle 'Noah' who appeared 7000 years ago…" said Sheryl.

"One?" questioned Wisely. There were 13 Noahs who appeared. We have the memories of the 2nd apostle to the 13th apostle. Well," he said smirking when he saw Jasper, white hair, dark skin with the markings, and bright golden eyes, staring at him with a wierd look at his head. "There was an exception, as Jasper Kamelot 'Memory', has memories from all Noah regardless of the 14th." Jasper looked sceptical at something but said nothing. "The unconscious ones are those who subconsciously suppress their memories. The 'Thousand Year Earl' who has continued for 7000 and myself, who can see into the brain with my Demon Eye, are different… Accepting the Noah's mission but refusing to let your identity be consumed by the memory… such a human response…"

_"Identity consumed by the memory… I haven't felt well since I got this scar from Allen Walker… No… Could it be…"_ thought Tyki.

_"However I'm surprised… that appearance of Joido's isn't exactly the same as that man's?" _thought Wisely.

"Wisely. That's a private matter," said Rhode. "Since 35 years ago, I was the only one who hadn't reincarnated. I couldn't remember anyone other than his face…" she said referring to the 14th.

"Then… the Master has looked like this for 35 years…?" questioned Wisely patting her head.

"Do you like it?"

"Well then! The only remaining apostle is 'Wrath's' body . After Skin Boric's body, who and where will the next one reincarnate~? We have to search! We have to search!! " said the Duke Millennium smiling enthusiastically. "I also wish that putting an end to this fucking long war…Will be our generation!!" as he finished that he clutched his chest as skulls and balls on his hat fell off.

"Millennium Earl?" questioned Rhode beside him as he knelt to the ground.

"His… I can hear his voice… I… ngh again… his voice…" gripping his head. "Let's… Let's spread… the darkness broader " he said grinning as he lifted him self off the ground.

"Yes, Millennium Earl," answered Jasper staring intently at the Duke has he picked himself up and dusted his self off.

The ground below them let them sank as they went to an abandon mansion.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Once they went to the mansion, the Millennium Earl walked off to one of the rooms cursing the 14th.

Tyki, Jasper, Sheryl and Rhode walked off into the living room, as the other old and new reincarnated Noah went of to look at their new surroundings.

Jasper was tugging at his hair looking at the pale white, thinking of the bold blonde it once was.

"It looks weird…" was all Jasper said has he said down on the couch tugging at his hair as if it wasn't his own.

"I like it, you look sort of like Allen," said Rhode hugging Jasper.

As the months have passed Jasper never had cut his hair. It was longer than it's shorter version when he had first cut it after that Ark incident. But it was one of the first times he was going to stay in his Noah form for a long period of time. As the Duke had requested he stay in his Noah form, but the request more of a command, when they went off to find Wisely.

"Son, cut it!" said Sheryl once he had heard his beloved son was looking like the enemy Rhode liked.

"But Father," said Rhode hugging Jasper's head tightly, "He looks cute with long hair like this."

_"How can hair be cute…!?" _questioned Tyki and Jasper silently.

"It can, by a girls standard," said Wisely as he walked into the living room.

"Geez," said Tyki, "can you stop with the mind reading its invading privacy." Nodding Jasper agreed.

"Yes, even with the memories have stored I can read people's thoughts, but I don't do it if necessary," said Jasper.

"Aren't you wondering?" asked Wisely.

"Wondering ~"

"Why you're the 15th, and why there were only 13 Noah in the past? Excluding this time."

"I have…" said Jasper his voice muffled from Rhode arms. "But why are you asking me?"

"Because I thought you would know by now," he answered staring at Jasper.

"You know… I can see those circular waves of yours when you other people's brain. It's rather rude when you're doing it to find answers for yourself," said Jasper flatly and not muffled, as Rhode stopped hugging him so he can speak clearly.

Wisely's eyes flickered in surprise but he remained cool on top. "I had a feeling you could that's why you kept staring at the top of my head. But the reason you're here now and not in the past is because, as the Earl said, this war is coming to an end."

"Is that also a reason, that my hair turns white…?" asked Jasper silently.

"Yes, that's part of the reason."

"I see… That's all I wanted to know for now," said Jasper head down deep in thought.

…………………………………………………………………………..

It had been around two days since they arrived. They had located some exorcist in parts of the world and they were to be killed.

Some were going to China, Greece, Russia, Jordan, and other places. There were groups of three, and some going alone.

"But, Rhode, Jasper, and I will go to the North American Branch," said the Earl. Not looking as menacing in human form.

Jasper's eyes widened as he saw the Millennium Earl's 'human' form clearly. As many times he had seen it but shadows were obscuring his view.

(My opinion) _"That looks similar to Ma~!" _

"Dammit!" said, a rather angry Jasper glaring at Wisely, "Get the hell out of my head!!"

"Heh?" said Wisely blankly.

"I just freakin' told you, I can see those waves when you try and read other people's thoughts," he said irritated frowning.

Rhode turned into a form of a doll. Jasper went back to human form, his eyes back to there dark bright green, and hair back to its bold blonde. He wore black slacks, an untucked white dress shirt, a loose black tie and a scruffy looking black vest, and a scruffy black paperboy hat.

……………………………………………………………………….

They transported at the North American Branch ready to go. They broke through the barriers at running speed. They ran through the rocky and deep cracks in the ground as thy reached the black pyramid hidden in a crevice, surrounded by pillars.

"The Alma Karma's there~" said Rhode's doll form as she sat on the Earl's shoulder.

"Okay- . They're kind of excited to see a visitor after such a long time ," said the Earl as he held his crane.

"Yep," agreed Jasper studying the pyramid and golems as it watched them.

* * *

It's sort of short, but the next chapter will probably not come out till I figure out the next chapter which won;t come out for 2 months.... T_T

D. Gray Man why I love it so much....

* * *

Yeah, had to redo the uniform part for Jasper. So he has baggy white pants that are stopped at his ankles by black bands. Basically his pants are like Wisely's. Has the shirt like all the other Noah, which opens at the middle of the chest area and stops at the top of his waist going an inch down. The sleeves go to his wrist but are looser like a dress shirt. He wears black boots. His hair is also longer if i had already said it. yeah....

* * *


	18. Insanity prelude?

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Jasper.**

* * *

**No one Pov**

"That isn't particularly sad compared to the fight in our family," said the Earl out of the blue.

"Really~?" interjected Jasper, not really buying it.

He ignored him and continued, "Like with the 14th… ." He continued, using his cane to tilt his hat up.

"Ah… right, yes, that time with the 14th was painful…" said Rhode, thoughtfully. "I wasn't the only one who said it!!" shouted Rhode, as she was holding on to the Earl's back, as he made a depressed squat. "Jasper said it too, once he found out what happened!"

"Don't bring me in this!"

"Isn't that right? Isn't that right?" sobbed the Earl. "That time…"

"In that case, why don't we go see Allen?" asked Rhode.

"I think we'll see him soon eventually…" muttered Jasper, sighing.

"Haa, well… Please keep that depression just now a secret okay?"

"I definitely won't~"

Jasper sighed, "What the…?" He questioned as a triangle symbol appeared on a column near them. As it beamed lasers or magic on them, the Earl glanced at them, as they were shattered.

"Nice aim," said Jasper, as he leaned in forward to see the bottom of the cliff they were standing on.

"However, I am… Adam the first apostle "The Millennium Earl", he said smirking. "The Millenium Earl cannot stand still. I will expose the exorcists' 'heart', and… until I send God into the darkness…" as he said that Level 4 akuma stood behind him, ready for battle. "… I won't allow anything to stop me from standing."

Jasper grinned, as his hair turned white, and his eyes a golden colour. His clothes turned white and into his Noah clothes. "Yes, sir!" he said. As there was an explosion of smoke and debris.

* * *

They walked through the halls, to where the Alma Karma lied in waiting. As the three entered, Sheryl, and Wisely were waiting. All the personnel were lined against the wall, held by Sheryl's power, in able to move or talk. As Level 4s were there standing guard.

Wisely sat crossed leg, beside the unconscious Yu Kanda, as Rhode stayed by his head. And Sheryl sat on a coffin. Jasper just sat, studying his surroundings.

As four new personal entered controlled by Sheryl.

The Earl turned around menacingly, "Ah, good evening! Well then, don't be shy, line up, line up. "

'Could he be anymore cheery?' questioned Jasper, in his head.

"This beautiful kid. You didn't have to crush his head though~~, beautiful but annoying" said Rhode patting Kanda's head.

" 'Coz he looked pretty tough. Should be ok, he's a second after all. This rough guy!"

"You better be sure, Wisely…" sighed Jasper.

"That's right, master. 'Love' and 'Tragedy', you guys are the ones who should know this very well. Meddling in things that shouldn't be meddled with. And what came out of doing that. Is what the Black Order detests the most. You will be killed by the demon that you yourselves created." He concentrated to try and wake up Alma, "Oh right, Alma is sealed. To the point that even my evil eyes can't see through it. Well… but how's this one?" he said, as Kanda began to get up and was baffled at seeing Alma, right in front of him.

Everyone was so stricken, well everyone who wasn't a Noah.

The Millenium Earl grinned happily, "Come now, everyone! A morning conviction for Alma Karm!!! Cock- A- Doodle- Doo!"

"What the… do I even want to ask…" thought Jasper.

"Hey, wait a minute Millennium Earl. Aren't we still waiting for a guest? After all, we did use the third as bait," said Sheryl thoughtfully. "Uh- HUH?" as the floor beneath him, began to swirl and a number appeared.

"Ah. It's our ark… "

"Coming from beneath me?" Sheryl cried out in shock, not expecting that.

"WHA!?" yelled the Earl.

"WAAH!" yelled Sheryl has he was flung off.

"What the F-!" yelled Jasper will a shocked look on his face, as Tyki came through being attacked and leading Allen Walker out of the portal.

"Return my comrade!!!" he yelled angrily.

"You came this nuisance of mine…" said the Earl grinning dangerously.

"Eh!" said Jasper having a somewhat look of surprise over his face.

"Out of the WAY!" yelled Tyki, as both him and Allen landed on the Earl, feet first.

The Earl fell to the ground with a huge crash.

"We told you to move it, Millennium Earl," stated Tyki lamely.

"E-Earl?!" said Allen is surprise.

"Welcome, Allen Walker."

Allen was silent, slowly taking in everything around him. "This is… What's the meaning of this!? Johnny and Chief Reever too!?"

"Sorry, Allen…" cried Reever

"We we're taken as hostages again…" cried Johnny

"He we can talk?" said Peck, not crying.

"Ah! Wasn't there a meeting in North America?? Didn't you say that? So that mean this is…" he stated turning to see Kanda. "Kanda? Why…? Aren't you suppose to be protecting the Jordan camp?" he asked franticly, as Kanda stared at Alma.

"The camp has been annihilated already," as that third in Sheryl's coffin opened up showing who was inside." Surprised? Of course you would be, since you came to save this third.

"Tokusa!!" yelled Allen.

"… Apostle," he said with great difficulty. "What happened with Madarao??"

"Mercym is taking care of him," said Tyki.

"Be careful! I don't know how he does it, but this Noah has the power to manipulate bodies! He crushed my legs without even touching them!" yelled Tokusa

"Right. Unfortunately for you, these humans here are all under my power," said Sheryl smirking. "I'll have you know, but I'm a sadist. If you don't want to sacrifice, or rather see any more of your comrades bent in hideous poses, I suggest you do as I say."

"Seriously…?" thought Jasper.

"… Are you telling us to shut up and let ourselves be killed by you? Noahs are all perverts!" yelled Allen shaking.

"Hey!" yelled Jasper, hearing what he said.

"Oh, no. Noahs would never say something so boring. However…could you not forget the fact you're squishing our Millennium Earl? Tyki you too," said Sheryl pointing them out and frowning.

"Lad, we came to retrieve you, you know?" said Tyki grinning.

"Huh??" said Allen looking very sceptical. "Retrieve? But I'm your enemy-" Allen began as he was slammed to the ground by the Earl.

"Allen Walker. We'll make sure you never return to your Order. " he said choking him. "You were not the player that 'the 14th' left behind! You are 'the 14th' himself! "

Jasper just smiled sadly.

"Understand?" asked Tyki.

"I must admit that I was fooled by your clown antics . As I'm sure you know, you know that the Millennium Earl is the creator of the akuma. Akuma are my hands and feet. My eyes. that time, did you not call to me through the akuma? "

"It's just as you say," said the 14th, grinning.

"!!"

"I wanted to tell you that I'd come back," he said grinning, raising his hand to pat his face.

"Four…teenth…"

"I knew you'd come for me, brother…this time I will kill you. I will kill you and become the Millennium Earl!!" he said grinning.

"Is.. that your wish, 14ht?" said the Millennium Earl sadly.

"N…No, no…! It's not I'm not the 14th…!?" yelled Allen angrily, confused. He began to change form, than vomited blood. Regaining him self-back. "WANT THAT!!!" yelled Allen furiously slamming his forehead against the Earls' face.

"Oomph ! My head… " cried the Earl, withering a bit on the ground.

"Listen up, Earl, and 'the 14th' too…"

"Oh?" said Wisely.

"?" Thought Jasper looking at him weirdly.

"I'm Allen, an exorcist! And I'd die before becoming anything else!! Quit taking out your brotherly fights on other people! It's a nuisance!!"

"Rhode, that kid is pretty interesting," stated Wisely.

There was silence.

"Where'd she go?" said Jasper more blankly staring at where Kanda and Rhode would have been.

"Look out! Millennium Earl!!"

As Kanda attacked the Earl, sword in hand, and Rhode bitten between his teeth.

"Meh!? "

"My ROAAAAAAD! What are you doing Wisely!" yelled Sheryl, going ballistic.

"Ew!" said Jasper.

"I'm not a swordsman…" said Wisely paling. "Why aren't you telling him off?!!" he yelled pointing at Jasper.

"WHAT!! He's my wonderful son~!" he yelled, and was paused short of one of his rants.

"Take that!" yelled Allen kicking the coffin, as it collided into Sheryl.

"Ow?"

"There going to the exit!" yelled Jasper.

Sheryl just grinned, as he moved the tubes from Alma's tank to block the way. "You lowly creatures, do you understand the situation your in? Especially 'the 14th', did you not hear us say that we'd never let you return to your Order?" as he controlled the tubes to hold Alma.

"Allen Walker we shall make it so that you will abandon the Order yourself . Today, we hold a party in celebration of your expulsion! "

"Who the heck is that?" questioned Kanda, tossing Rhode over his shoulder.

"…" Thought Jasper.

"What did you just say? " questioned the Millennium Earl.

"Who the heck is that?" repeated Kanda. Wisely pointing at Alma in shock. "I asked who that is."

Sheryl and the Millenium Earl stared intently at Wisely, both wondering what had happened.

"W-Why you're staring at me~~." He asked very confused. "Huh? No… Wait a sec!"

Jasper just nodded slowly.

"What're you saying~~" said Rhode, in her doll form, steadily being squeezed by Kanda. "It's Alma!! The failure that you killed 9 years ago…"

"He's dead" was his cold reply.

"But he survived," she said continuing on. "Even though he was barely alive, the Order hid him."

"Do you want to get squashed…?"

"They were hiding him while laying the blame for Alma on you. For 9 long years~~ on top of that, he's been implanted with an akuma's nucleus. He's merely a living doll, devoured by Alma." She was stopped for a moment, as he doll head broke apart. But she continued on, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to meet Alma?" Perhaps, the woman who made you slit Alma… Does she have anything to do with this?"

'Rhode…' thought Jasper. He sighed softly. 'There is no turning back now…'.

As she fell to the ground, Kanda aimed his sword at her doll body, ready to pierce it.

"Calm down Kanda…!" yelled Allen, holding his sword. "You know that an attack like this doesn't affect Rhode." As her body, began to reconstruct itself. "Don't let them provoke you! Those guys are plotting something against you!!" But Kanda, remained unresponsive. "We need to rescue everyone who's been capture."

"Fine. If you can't believe that it's Alma, then~" As Wisely's three eyes appeared on the ground. "Let Alma himself prove it to you--."

"As I said in the beginning, Yu Kanda," began Wisely, but stopped.

"What…!?" yelled Allen in surprise.

"You mustn't look at it Walker!!" yelled Tokusa.

"Kanda!!" yelled the old man.

"Sorry too late…" smiled Jasper sadly. "I hope they don't become too overcome with insanity…" As their minds, were gone.

……………………..

"Yu Kanda! Allen Walker!" yelled Tokusa. "What have you done to these two?!"

"Don't yell at me. I just played with Kanda's brain," said Wisely slightly irritated.

"Rhode has gone too, hasn't she?" questioned Sheryl, ready to hurt someone.

"So has that boy…" Tyki said deep in thought.

"Wisely is always eccentric. " said the Earl smiling.

"Hope they don't go insane…" muttered Jasper darkly, head cocked to one side.

"You guys are so noisy," remarked Wisely.

"9 years ago… You guys were the only exorcist right, Alma Karma?" Wisely asked. Jasper turned to look at the body hanging in the air. It was dead, with massive stitches running down its face and chest. On its right side, hair grew out, but the left side was bald, with stitches running along it. "In Yu Kanda's brain there are memories of the past that he shared with you. I'll let you get those feelings you've lost."

"I-I beg you to stop… Don't bother Alma!" yelled old man Zhu, scared. "I beg you… P-Please…! Not Alma…"

"Don't be so stupid old man. We are the Noah, you know?" he clarified, smiling coldly. "I have no mercy for you guys."

Jasper listened to Wisely's words, 'that's right we're Noah, we have no mercy' muttered a voice. A smile, so unlike his own flashed for a few moments, before replaced with his own.

"That's right…" ,muttered Jasper dazed, as he fell backwards.

* * *

T_T oh shit, it's been so long... Sorry with the writers block I had. People who read the Man manga, will know, how freakin' slow it is now. Instead of every week, it's every month. A curse or a blessing in disguise, hard to say. But I have an idea how to end it, and people will NOT like it. Heck I don't even like it, and I'm the creator of Jasper. -_- well what a writer has to BLAH BLAH BLAH...

Still deciding on how to end it... but yeah... any ideas or concerns... you know what to do... ^_^

Hoping the next chapter of From the Darkness Ch 10, will be coming out soon. Worked on it at the same time as this chapter...

BYE BYE


	19. How it all Became

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Jasper.**

* * *

Sorry for such the long wait... If you haven't heard, but I believe that the D Gray Man series is being sued for plagarism T^T, so that's why it's no hiatus. I'm very unsure... well I'm sort of sure on how to end the story, but from here on, I'm not following the manga, since it's on hiatus... so Ill make up my own ending.

As the story comes to a close, I hope you like, and don't find it too cheesy... I hope...

* * *

**No One Pov**

_"You lied to me. The second exorcist project? Artificial apostle?"_

_"I was killed by akuma wasn't I?"_

_"I kept wondering what they didn't wake up."_

_"It's almost as if… I'm an akuma…"_

_"I'm sorry I want to live."_

_"As long as we're alive, the humans won't admit that they're wrong. In order to win this holy battle, they'll continue to use us as tools…"_

Jasper stared at the ceiling, as he leaned on Tyki. "Eh? Oh, you scared us… Jasper, feinting like that suddenly…"

"Oh! My lovely son is awake is he? Oh, Jasper how are you feeling?" Sheryl asked enthusiastically.

"Fine…" he muttered, holding his head, as he stared at where Allen and Kanda sat motionless. "What's happening with those three?" he asked jerking his question to Wisely. Wisely in tense concentration, ignored his question. He just shrugged aimlessly.

It was too silent, as if the Earl's plan was in motion, the world would come to an end. 'What were to become of the other exorcist?' thought Jasper solemnly.

He knew Wisely wasn't honing into his thoughts, as he was busy doing other activities. So he let his mind wonder off, to what was to happen, and how it had all started.

...

_**5 years ago…**_ (They all aged a year)

_Enter the past of Jasper Hugen. His foster Father, Victor Hugen, who was a magician, with powers similar to General Cross, and the Millennium Earl. _

_He worked and traveled the country with Victor, working as performers, mainly clowns and magicians. The pair met Mana Walker and Allen Walker. Jasper befriending the young boy, was sad and surprised that his foster Father, must suppress all memories of their meeting and friendship. A year has passed since that event._

_Jasper's eleventh birthday is coming soon. But all is not well. He has begun to have severe pain inflicted on his head, stigma crosses, and terrible nightmares of the world. Even things are not going well for Victor. He would often see Victor coughing painfully and holding his chest and stomach, as if something had ripped from it. Victor smiles carefully to not attract attention from the boy, but is too late; Jasper now knows something is wrong. The day comes after Jasper's birthday that Victor collapses; blooding coming from his chest and stomach, unseen from the boy and everyone else, as there is a burial service for Victor. _

_But before he departed this world, he placed his hand over Jasper's head, and tries his best to suppress the memories of the Noah; he fails and is hit with the counter strike, and wished his son, to not be sad, but to live how he thinks he should live. As Victor hit the ground dead, Jasper's pain worsened. He cried out for the only person in the world that actually cared, took care of him, and loved him, for those 11 years._

_As he sat near the grave, not daring to leave, as leaving would make the adults that helped bury Victor, question his bleeding head and send him to an orphanage. No it was better to be here. _

_Than the Millennium Earl came for him, saying how he had been waiting for so many years for him to return to them. And that his so called Father was hindering it. He told Jasper of ho the world needed to be destroyed, and that he would not allow Jasper to call for his dead father to bring him back, as he would be killed that way. _

_Jasper sat on top of his newly adopted family's house. He now has an adopted Father, Sheryl Kamelot. An adopted Mother, Tricia, and a new adopted sister Rhode, he even had an adopted uncle, Tyki. He even learned later on, he had 'brothers and sisters' who were Noah as well, but they had not awakened yet. _

_He was slightly confused, he didn't really get having Noah's genes at all, and the part of being the Noah of Memories, stuck of as bizarre to him. 'But the understanding part of that would come in time', the Millennium Earl stated, happily. Piecing together the lost pieces, just like Noah's family._

_He remembered everything clearly from those times. He remembered the first time he used his power, how scared and frightened he was of it, but also intrigued, the power to see people's memories, and the power to feely control dark matter. And he remembered the time he killed an animal with that power. How easily he had recognised the original memories of the Noah of Memories, at how they had relish the kill so easily. He felt disgust by using it, and only used it at the most crucial moments. He wasn't a killer. But yet he had killed those exorcist and finders so easily as if they were target practise, as he ripped them apart…(… I didn't put in that part… but I'll put it as a back-story if people want me to…)_

_And now everything was placed as they are, because he was going to end it here, because he was the Noah of Memories._

...

Jasper relished the past, which he could never touch again, because those years of innocence were long gone. He was now older and wiser and he couldn't change what he had done, or what he was going to do.

...

Allen's fingers began to twitch suddenly several times in the past few minutes, if in sufferable rage. But Wisely looked to be in control, 'Unless something is wrong and he can't notice…' thought Jasper.

'Something's happening…" he thought, 'I'm not sure what, but something,' as Jaspers' completion turned paler. He caught glimpses of what was happening, from Rhode and Allen's memories. He visibly shuddered, killing your own friend, was not what he wanted to ever encounter.

He saw glimpses, of a world of death, memories of lost love ones, and a ground filled with blood shed.

As he opened his eyes, he asked, "what's going on?" he questioned, directed at Wisely.

Wisely's eyes glanced at him for the briefest of moments saying nothing. In his tense concentration in wonder what was going on, his concentration was on his world, trying to make something of it.

"What!" yelped Jasper, as he saw Allen awaking from the dream. Fist cocked backward, ready to punch Kanda.

"HUH? He moved?" asked Wisely completely shocked.

"WHERE DID YOUR SHORT TEMPER GO!" yelled Allen, punching Kanda, on the square of his forehead, he punched Wisely's demon eye, as it began to crack.

"That's what caused him to snap?" yelled Wisely to in shock to be in pain. As it hit him, he was thrown back, clutching his head. "UGH! MY HEAAD!" he yelled as Wisely's demon eye disappeared on Allen as well.

Kanda flew back from the force, as Allen punched him with his Innocence.

"Hitting someone on the forehead with you Innocence… That's cruel, Allen," said Rhode.

"That's how our relationship has been from the start," Allen countered.

"Ah, look like that impact caused Wisely's 'Chronic Disease' to come out. We've entered Wisely's 'incompetence time'". Sheryl said to Tyki and Jasper.

"That's mean," replied Tyki.

"He looks like he'll survive…" Jasper said unsure.

As Wisely yelled, "MY HEAD… IT HURTS, IT HURTS, IT HURTS…!"

"…For the most part… I hope," he said paling.

"But we might be a little too late…" Rhode said.

Allen looked at her doll form, unsure what she meant.

"Walker!" yelled Tokusa, being held by the pipes.

Jasper turned to Sherly and looked at him questioningly about, the sudden movemnt of the pipes. Sheryl looked at him curiously and shrugged. He was moving them, but he was going to say that out loud.

"Tokusa!" yelled Allen.

"Th-The womb… STOP ALMA KARMA!" he yelled, as the pipes tightened their hold.

"… I think we should get away now…" said Jasper paling. "Eh?" he said as Tyki picked him up by the scruff of the neck. "What are you doing?" he yelled surprised. "It was okay when I was a kid-"

"Tyki what are you doing!" Sheryl yelled at the same time he was controlling the pipes, "What about Rhode!"

He ignored both their jibes, and said, "The Millennium Earl's plan is starting we better move out of the way…"

"I'll go try and find her…" Jasper volunteered so he would no longer be choked.

Tyki let go his scruff of the neck, and said, "Come back, brat!" ruffling his hair.

Jasper stared and nodded solemnly. He began to use his ability of control over dark matter to navigate through the now cracking floor and pipes lining the floor and walls.

Jasper looked from a distance, from where Alma Karma's body was held, it began to light up with a fury similar to that of a level 4 being born. A face appeared, and in its mouth Alma Karma was, his memories being returned and his body slowly being transformed.

'I better find Rhode quick…' he thought, things were beginning to heat up now.

"The awakening of Alma's hatred is being transformed into the dark matter energy within his body…!" yelled Bak.

He then heard over the noise, "At this rate Alma Karma is going to be an Akuma!"

There than began a flash of light which filled the room, "Shit….!" yelled Jasper as he ran quickly, and created a barrier, not having time to find Rhode, and everyone else.

"Kill them " spoke the Earl.

"Everyone…." Yelled Allen as everything was filled with light and despair.

...

There was complete silence; Jasper laid on his front, his barrier, broken when he lost unconsciousness. Even if his barrier had broke he had made it so he wasn't entirely crushed by the building's structural materials. He moved his arms, and fingers, they all worked fine, but he wasn't sure about his leg. He stared at it, it wasn't broken, but he couldn't entirely feel it either. There was the lost of circulation, a medium sized rock was on his leg. It was to heavy to push off, so he created some dark matter and lifted the rock; his leg's circulation came back to his relief. He moved on his back and lifted his chest, wary of the roof above his head. He extended the material to find that his whole left calf was bruised, and some drops of blood had begun to form, but it healed with the help of his Noah ability.

He picked him self up and pushed his way through the rubble, he wasn't far down into the rubble, but far in, that it took a while for him to push through. But the sight before him was very uncomforting.

He knew he wasn't gone for long, or he hoped he wasn't. He groaned in despair, the sight before him was less than comforting. A land filled with rubble, and probably dead people crushed underground. He hoped his family was all right. He didn't keep his promise yet, but he was going to fulfill it no matter what.

...

**Tyki's Pov**

I saw as the brat left, it looked like he was going to a funeral, how serious he looked. Well he sort of was, the funeral for the exorcist anyway. And then the explosion appeared and we didn't see him come back.

I easily passed through the rubble, and Sheryl moved them easily with his powers. But Wisely… struggled through the whole thing, what is his power again? I know it's not fighting since he didn't fight that long haired boy.

…. Oh there he glares at me.

But as we pulled through rubble, we saw the aftermath of the explosion. The whole building was in pure destruction. We didn't see a human in sight; the rubble buried them all…. I think.

Sheryl and Wisely came too.

"EH! Where's my Jasper, he was gone but he hasn't came back," Sheryl began, as he looked terrified, "What about my Rhode, too!"

I just stared at him like he was crazy. But those two were powerful, but they were still just kids. In Jasper's case anyways…

No one's Pov

"So Wisely, you 'hear' anything," asked Tyki warily.

"No… but eh? Where did the Earl go?" he asked in shock. "We saw him there for a second."

"Oh there he is…" said Sheryl pointing to the Earl as he floated down to us with Lero.

"Hmm? " hummed the Earl, "Where's Jasper?"

"…"


	20. Already Over

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Jasper.**

**sorry for having no updates... this chapter doesn't have much Jasper orientated, but i'm following the manga... enjoy**

* * *

**No One Pov**

"We don't know… But… Rhode! She was with you Earl?" said Sheryl. As the Earl landed at their feet, on his shoulder sat Rhode, completely unharmed.

"Than Jasper going to look for her was useless, then" muttered Tyki, holding a distraught Wisely, as the shock left him pain overcame him.

"Hmmm… , no matter will just let Jasper come seek us, once he emerges from the rubble," said the Earl, not worried. "Hehehe now then .. . The show's only just begun ." 'Let me watch you writhe in pain, 'Fourteenth'!"

**Jasper's Pov**

I made it to the top, but I wasn't sure what happened to Rhode…

But I saw ultimate chaos. The Earl's plan was going into motion. I heard yelling of relief, from above me. Allen Walker and that Third, were all right, and from what I was hearing so where the rest of their friends. But that couldn't be said about everyone… as I accidentally stepped on someone's blackened and decomposing body, from the Akuma virus.

'It didn't matter, because everything was going to end here while they liked or not', I heard a voice say, sadistically. My eyes flashed fearfully, but I held it in. My hand trembled slightly, but I kept a watchful eye of my surroundings, looking for Rhode, and the rest of my family.

I suddenly heard a ripping of skin transforming. I looked above some rubble and saw the Third's arm begin to grow a face. Several eyeless mouths with teeth ravaging its host apart, with the beginning of a face appear in the Third's torso.

"Tokusa?" yelled Allen.

Suddenly a giant hand from the Third, hit Allen as he sailed through the sky hitting a beam.

"Eh?" I muttered to myself, I suddenly began to hear Alma's voice from the body.

'I can't forgive!' in a terrible screeching, angry voice, it bellowed in my head. I clutched my head in fear and terror; I had no clue what was going on.

"A… Alma…?" yelled Allen from the floor.

The Third, Tokusa yelled in anguish at what is body was transforming into, "Ugh! No! I don't want to…!" As his body neared the transformation he screamed, "NOOO! Madarao! Help me Madarao!"

The sight before me was making me sick, so I turned away, but I head the Third yell in pain, as Allen attacked him with his Edge End.

I walked away as I heard my self begin to laugh.

…..

**No One's Pov**

"Walker…?" said Tokusa shocked at what had happened, blood and tears coming.

"Stop, Crown Clown! Stop… I command you!" Allen yelled, holding his left arm. "Ngh…. St… STOP!" He tried to hold it in, his face grimacing in pain. "If you don't stop I'll destroy this body…!"

"You will… destroy me…?"

"N-No, Tokusa!" yelled Allen panicked.

"Has the innocence…. decided we are enemies?" Tokusa yelled furious. He ran to Allen and began to attack.

Yu and the newly formed Alma fought. Alma's form had changed. He looked like his old self, but with the markings of an akuma.

As Tokusa slammed Allen into a wall he yelled, "Idiot! Kanda! Why are you fighting like that! He screamed in pain as Tokusa, sneaked behind him.

Allen got the hit as his Crown Clown became inactivated. "No… I'm an exorcist!" he yelled as he grabbed Allen by the leg, "Not the enemy!"

Allen suddenly heard a voice in his head, spoken by the Earl.

"Come to me 'Fourteenth' . If you say you will come to us, then we will put a stop to this show for me . Leave you order, Allen Walker. If you do, then I will put an end to these silly killings " spoke the Earl to Allen, tempting him to join.

Allen screamed in pain as Tokusa's form began to crush him.

"Hahaha… you don't belive me, do you? The akuma's Dark Matter is made from the creator's soul. In other words, it is my child Allen… if you do so which it, I will erase the Dark Matter from within Alma and the Third Exorcists ."

Alma emerged from the rubble, "Dark matter? That doesn't matter. Even if I return to my original body, it's not as if my deep grudges will disappear… he said slowly, "ALL I WANT IS FOR YU TO DIE!" he screamed, his hands emitting raw power.

"AARGH!" yelled Kanda in pain.

"Kanda…!" yelled Allen, as Alma created sharp weapons from his mouth which pierced Kanda in the chest.

He then saw, the rest of the surviving members and unleashed a power as they all screamed in pain.

"Ngh…Tokusa…. Please… Tokusa. Don't be taken over by Alma's hatred! Tokusa!" yelled his body slowly being crushed by Tokusa's deformed form.

All Tokusa did was stare at Allen and ask, "Who are you?" as he crushed his leg.

"AGH…ARGH!" Allen yelled, blood spurting from his broken leg.

"Earl… Why…? Why do you want Allen so much?" questioned Johnny, blood coming down his face. "Even if Allen were the fourteenth Noah, he's still the enemy who tried to kill you!"

'I wish to be close to the fourteenth,' he answered, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

An awkward silence took over the battlefield, as everyone looked shocked or bewildered in any way.

"…that's…" muttered Jasper from behind Tyki.

"EH? Jasper!" yelled Rhode from the Earl's shoulder, "when did you get here?"

"… I was looking for you…" he replied glumly, "I didn't know you were here…"

The Earl twitched slightly, "At least everyone's here now…"

"Spirit Stone protected by the God of Guardians…! I command you by the blood of Chan…!" yelled Bak, using his blood to bring forth magic, "To unseal and come forth!" as he hit the face of Tokusa on the Third it screamed in pain as it let Allen go. A light began to surround Allen, as a girl appeared.

"Just what is going on here?" she questioned, looking worried.

"Fo…Fo!" said Allen not believing his eyes.

…..

"Hmm… " said the Earl pondering, "This is getting out of hand , Tyki-pon "

"On it," as he disappeared from where his stood, his arm turning hard and black, as it slashed the ball's protective covering, slashing the girls back drawing blood.

"Guah" she groaned in pain, taking the attack from Allen, she began to fall to the ground.

"Fo!" screamed Allen.

"Looks like you've decided, boy" said Tyki standing in mid air. "Now then, don't irritate the Earl any further," he said reaching out his hand.

"Idiot! Getting all desperate…Every human lives with his own burdens to bear. Everyone has different desires… and different things to protect. Saving someone… isn't that simple!" yelled Fo, bleeding from the ground. "Don't just go deciding on your own, moron!"

Rhode turned to her brother, Jasper. His face looked troubled at her words.

"Quiet," said Tyki laughing, with his arm raised he aimed at Fo and fired.

"FO!" yelled Bak desperately.

"It was stopped…!" muttered Jasper, staring at the scene unfolding in front of him.

In the path of the attack was Allen, his crown clown sword activated, blocking the attack. Allen began to say truthfully, "Not that simple you say? I wonder can I…? Can I be saved…?"

"…"

"How am I supposed to know!" yelled Fo annoyed.

"Right!" said Allen smiling awkwardly.

"Don't worry about us, Walker… focus on Alma," yelled Bak, as everyone began to shout words of him to continue.

"It's impossible… there's no way Alma will forgive…" said Rene.

"Go, Allen! I'll fight the Noah, " Fo said, as Tyki prepared for another attack.

"Fo! Yelled Allen in acknowledgement, before his leg took the shock and began to bleed more profoundly. "Shit my leg," said Allen desperately. But than a creature that glowed shoot out towards Allen's leg and bit on it. "What!" yelled Allen in surprise. But he saw old man Fu's life energy being depleted from fixing his leg, he understood, "Thank you!"

"Stop the two of them, Walker!" yelled Rene, "Alma shouldn't want to kill Kanda… to kill Yuu… If they really can be saved, stop Yuu!"

….

Kanda pulled out the thorn from his body, blood gushed out. His sword emitted angry black and purple waves of energy, as he screamed angrily, "Disappear, Almaaaa!" as he cut Alma's leg clean off. Alma grunted in pain and grinned evilly, he opened his mouth and unleashed an attack, which blasted Kanda's arm clean off. "Haha, so the akuma evolve using the frustrations of the souls they contain… certainly is more pleasant that that Innocence business if you hate, your power flows to the extent of that hatred…"

"…stroy" muttered Kanda.

"Hmm…? What was that?"

"Destroy… Destroy… Destroy…Destroy…" said Kanda getting louder and louder, as Alma watched shocked. Kanda leaped in the air, and was ready to strike to kill, as he screamed in anger. But in it's path was Allen, holding against Mugen with his Crown Clown sword, glaring at Kanda, as Kanda did the same to him. Their swords clashed, as the surviving members of the Black Order looked shocked and worried.

"Get back more, Alma!" yelled Allen worried, that he didn't have much room to move.

"Wh-What's with you?" yelled Alma.

Kanda, silent, but glaring hatefully at Allen for blocking for Alma snarled, "what mockery is this?" as Allen glared back.

"Ummm… Kanda? What's with the weird face?" said Allen trying to lighten the mood.

"Move."

"That's the funniest one of your I've seen, you know? Why did you make a face like that and stab Alma?" said Allen darkly.

"**I ASKED YOU WHYYYY**!" he roared, as he attacked both Allen and Alma at the same time.

"Zuu-sensei, Yuu's hair is light purple…?" questioned Rene.

"It's the fifth illusion form… he sublimated his soul too much. You're going to die, KANDAAAA!" yelled the old man, as he stabbed Alma.

Alma screamed in pain, as Allen yelled, "Alma!" his face suddenly showed complete shock, as blood poured from a wound on his right arm, he grunted in pain as he held to his wound.

"What… It can't be… Kanda… Did you really stab Allen…?" yelled Reever.

Jasper stared at the scene, his face of complete horror and shock, 'Dammit,' he cursed '… there really is no other way…'

"Owww…" muttered Allen looking at his wound shaking relieved, as he glared at what Kanda and Alma were doing to one another.

"Use it all uuup!" yelled Alma, sending another wave of blasts. Kanda just groaned in pain, "Die. Die here… Please die here…!" yelled Alma crying.

"Why…?" questioned Allen stopping another of Alma's attacks with his hand.

"! You should have seen, just like that Noah showed me… The reason why Kanda chose to live nine years ago…" said Alma

"You still won't forgive him?" questioned Allen painfully. Kanda fell at the ground, battered ripped. "Kanda…? Kan…" called out Allen worried. But before he could finish Alma's tail wrapped around him.

"What are you? Yuu's friend…?" Alma questioned, putting his hand in Allen's mouth preventing from speaking, "Still won't forgive him… Of course I won't!" he said angrily, "As long as Yuu's still alive, I…" he suddenly faltered as was lying on the ground.

"Alma?" questioned Allen. Alma's chest began to open, and let go of a ball with a sign similar to that of Kanda's.

_'His regenerative abilities have worn out… . The truth is, he was an off-the –cuff akuma made from a beat-up body that already had itself halfway into the grave . Even with power over flowing from the Dark Matter, it doesn't really amount to that much, Alma Karma ' _said the Earl.

"Shut… up, Ba…ron…" he said struggling, "As long… as I … can… kill… Yuu…"

"Why… Why, Alma…?" questioned Allen, but he grabbed Alma just in time and pulled away as Kanda attacked where they were seconds ago. "Kanda? What are you doing?"

"Destroying it. Hand it over," he said arm out reached.

"… I can't believe you! I kept trying to figure out what you were thinking all this time… but you aren't really thinking about anything are you?" Allen said carrying Alma, whom was in pain, "Even with Alma in front of you, like this. You've closed the lid on your brain…" he said desperately, "Because it hurts to much to think! Without evening coming face to face with Alma…Even forgetting hatred toward the Order… he's an important person who wanted to live together with you, isn't he? Why are you running away, Kanda?"

Kanda gripped his sword in anger, as it transformed to that day so many years ago. "What's your problem?" he said taking a step forward. "The one who made Alma an akuma was you wasn't it? The one who destroyed this branch and made the Third exorcist into monsters is all your fault, the fault of the man who belongs to the Order even though he's a goddamn Noah!"

Allen glared in anger and activated his Crown Clown once more. "**KANDAAAAA!"** he screamed in anger

"It's all your fault you fucking Noahhh!" roared Kanda. They slashed at each other, making blood pour out and spit on their faces and into the air.

"What do you know… **ABOUT ME?**" they both roared at each other at the same time

"Edge End!"

"Fifth Illusion: Explosive Spirit Slash!"

They both roared, attacking one another with full force.

"Don't stop them… We're out of time…" muttered Alma to himself, tears forming in his eyes. He roared and attacked Allen with a blast.

Allen screamed in surprise and shock as it hit his shoulder, "Alma…" he muttered turning around and seeing Alma's tears and regret.

"KANDAAAAA!" roared Allen in anger, putting more power into Crown Clown to attack yelled, "You just think destroying Alma… is going to end everything?"

Jasper shook in surprise. Yuu Kanda stood with Allen, his sword pierced through Allen's torso, as blood splattered the both of them. Allen's Crown Clown was gone and he had no way to defend himself. There were looks of horror, at what Allen's friends saw.

'Welcome back, fourteenth' muttered a voice that began to laugh softly.

"Look… carefully at Alma's face," muttered Allen to Kanda softly. "Why… is he making that kind of face?" as the wound from Allen made his skin darker and began to move through out his body. "I… have absolutely no idea…" said Allen regretfully, before pushing himself away from Kanda.

Kanda shook out from his possessed state and looked at Allen's form in surprise, "Be…Bean sprout…" as Allen collapsed to the ground, his body completely like a Noah's.

Alma glared at Kanda, tears streaming down his face, as Kanda looked in surprise, "…Alma…"

The laughter that started so small began to sound louder, as Jasper heard himself begin to laugh, as he felt that at the moment he had lost all control.


	21. Lost

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Jasper.**

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the very late update T^T. School was killing me for a few weeks, but now I had some free time to finish this chapter, so I'm happy with that... Enjoy

**No One Pov**

Jasper continued to laugh, the Noah side stronger than ever as it saw the fourteenth awaken from his sleep.

The air crackled with the energy, as more buildings shook from the fight.

As Alma stared at Kanda, crying he said, "This is the end. Die" as he pointed his arm out at Kanda and fired another shot.

"Wait both of you!" yelled Reever. As he yelled that Allen's unconscious body began to light around it and rise from the air. As the force of it, made Alma and Kanda moved away in surprise.

"What…?" yelled Kanda in surprise at Allen's risen form. "Bean sprout!" As he heard a smack he turned and saw Alma hit the wall and grunt in pain, as start to fall. He ran in time to catch the falling Alma, looking worried. As Alma just stared at Kanda in pain, not saying a word.

As they stopped and look Allen's surrounding had changed, a white figure surrounded him from behind encasing a ball of energy around him, as he laughed.

"Thank you, Kanda Yu " said the Earl pleased at Allen's progress, leaping in the air for joy as he held to Wisely and Sheryl. "He's awakening . Thanks to you making a mess of Allen Walker with your Innocence. The '14th' sleeping dormant within him just got a perfect wake up call . The Noah can never forget their hatred of the Innocence. The more you wounded him with it, the more that hatred gushed out ." With his head back he put it forward his face glee full and said, "Thank you! Allen Walker's now gone "

"That damn Earl… using Alma and Kanda with this in mind all along…!" said Reever angrily.

"Dammit… Dammit… DAMMMMIT!" yelled Johnny.

"You know all that yelling isn't going to change anything," mused a voice chillingly."

"Oh~ hello " said the Millennium Earl a tad surprised. "I didn't think you'd be here… Noah of Memories…" he beamed at Jasper suspiciously.

"Heh, this seems fun," mused the Noah of memories ignoring the Earl. "But, Jasper, is doing something very unfortunate at the moment though…"

"What happen to my Jasper!" raged Sheryl.

"We'll see…" laughed the Noah darkly grinning.

"Hmm… you were always a meddler, Noah…"

**Jasper's Pov**

I stared at the world I had awakened in… I didn't know what had happened. I was looking at Allen turn into a Noah… that thought frightened me… but I remember about Victor… very vaguely though, the memories of him are slightly blurred.

The thing that shocked me was that I saw the Noah inside me for the first time. We were in white room, nothing in it but windows of backgrounds. Black and white forests, a messy room with papers that littered the floor, an empty room with nothing but a bed and an hourglass, and other rooms…

The Noah, it looked like Victor… a younger version in Noah form. Black hair and dark skin but there was a shadow with a wide smile, he just smiled and laughed at my shocked face.

"So, your Jasper huh?" he replied laughing. "You haven't gone insane yet, I've been taking care of the library so you don't have to worry about that… for now." I didn't answer I was too shocked for words to form, as he smirked evenly. "I know how you can meet with that Walker boy, your friend, that doesn't remember you…"

I merely stared hard at him… my other self, before saying as I followed him to a window, "Why are you doing this?" I hesitated. "Don't you want the Earl's plan to succeed…?" I asked softly more to myself than to him.

"Heh," he said smirking at me, as if I was a child, "I do want, but don't you think it'd be interesting if there were at least something interesting that happens?" he said grinning from ear to ear. He led me to a window of an open land, filled with white trees in a forest with a dark, bright night sky.

"What the…" I muttered seeing this place from somewhere.

"See yah!" he cried with glee as he kicked me headfirst. I landed on the hard ground and turned to yell at him till I noticed there was no window. It had disappeared.

I cursed under my breath and stared wildly around the place. I didn't know that… my other half acted like this.

I continued to walk onward till between the white trees I saw two figures. One standing and one looking like it was chained to a particularly very tall chair.

As I came closer I heard, "Tyki…?" said a voice that sounded like it belonged to Allen.

"No, wrong. I'm the one who will destroy everything, the 14th Noah," said the tall black hair man extending his hand out. I walked within distance of the pair and he paused noticing my presence and turned to look at me. "Hmm, what are you doing here," he said.

Allen turned to look at me in surprise, "Jasper! What are you doing here?"

"Huh…" was all I said, not sure how to answer that question. "Um… my Noah is controlling me at the moment…" I muttered under my breath so they wouldn't hear my pitiful reason.

"So you're a Noah too," he stated. "The Noah of Memories?" he asked staring at me with a pitiful look on his face.

"Yes…" I said hesitant, not liking how the 14th had said that. "The Noah of Memories."

**No One Pov**

Wisely stared at the Noah thoughtfully. He was using Jasper's body, but it was the original Noah that had taken control. "How'd Noah's Memories learn to speak?" he asked bluntly.

The Noah of Memories chuckled at Wisely and answered, "That's because I have the memories of people in this world, and partly of other Noah of Memories before me…" he said softly, then grinning widely.

"You don't say," paled Wisely.

"You there!" yelled Sheryl holding Rhode. "Get Jasper back here."

"Noah, what are you planning this time?" the Millennium Earl asked dangerously. "You always meddled and made everything more complicated then they need to be."

"Oh nothing much…" said the Noah grinning and laughing, arms stretched out looking at the black clouds in the sky. "Don't you think life would be boring without obstacles to jump over?" he said laughing as his eyes flashed dangerously at the Earl. He lifted his head to up as light filled the sky as the blue, smoked filled sky appeared in sight. "Let's see how things will turn p hmm, Earl?"

"The sealing barrier that had locked the branch HQ in… has been destroyed!" said Sheryl in surprise.

Allen, controlled by the 14th grinned as energy sparked all around him. But his left eye began to glow, as his dark skin returned to normal. His eye in the form of the akuma seeking eye, stared intently at Kanda, and where Alma was in his arms. Allen looked shocked at what he saw, as the Noah of Memories grinned interestedly.

"Bean sprout…?" muttered Kanda.

"Alma your…" stared Allen.

"DON'T SAY IT!" roared Alma hatefully. He then turned to Kanda, attempted to strangle Kanda, but didn't continue but started to self-destruct. A bright destructive light filled the area, engulfing all those who stood in its path. At the end of the destruction Kanda laid white as sheet and began to slowly crumble.

"Kanda!" yelled Allen franticly running to him.

"Hmph. That should be an ample enough revenge for Skin Boric, wouldn't you say, Earl?" asked Sheryl.

"… Even he who prided himself on excelling even within the church… Look how brittle he was before Alma Karm… "

"Wow, wasn't expecting that…" muttered Jasper darkly.

"Jasper!" shouted Sheryl and Rhode gleefully.

"So, your back? " questioned the Earl.

"Yeah," said Jasper voice strained, smiling weakly, hope nothing major went on when he was away.

"Look for your self ," gestured the Earl, staring at him intently, as Allen was over Kanda crouched and crying at what he had learned about everything. Alma didn't become an akuma for revenge. Alma's soul was of the woman Kanda loved! Alma found out the truth about Kanda though Noah's power and became an Akuma to forever bury his own true form!

"Kanda, who lived the past 9 years knowing nothing…What will happed to Kanda's feelings?" yelled Allen angrily crying.

"I can't tell him…" said Alma's voice softly. "If Yu found out that I was 'that person'. Then he would stop searching…The promise we made that day… As long as he was bound by the promise he made with 'that person,' he is forever hers…foreeeeeever…" he said smiling softly. "Yu's body. Where…? Where is it…? I want to be beside him… where…? Yu…? Yu…" he muttered laying his eyes on Kanda's broken body, cracks appeared in his flesh. Tear began to pour out of Alma's eyes as he saw the damage he had caused to the one he loved the most. "He's the one person I didn't want to lose…!"

Jasper stared intently at the scene as it unfolded before him. No Noah was moving just watching with plain interest. Allen was crying, as he wrapped his arms around Alma and lifted him up, intent to bring him to Kanda. "Kanda is this way."

"You're so nice..." muttered Alma into Allen's neck crying. He then floated into the air as dark matter took over his body transforming it.

"Dark matter?" said Allen in alarm.  
"This is fine… Thank you…" as his body cracked and splintered into piece, leaving Alma's akuma like soul to fly upwards.

"ALMA!" screamed Allen, activating Crown Clown.

Jasper stared down and looked to the sky, as Alma shot past. "What's going to happen Earl?" asked Jasper peering at Alma's form.

"Nothing. It'll just bounce away like a bubble and disappear ," the Earl said smiling, his hands folded together. Suddenly a white cloth appeared as it twisted around the Earl tighter and tighter and pulled. "Ohhhh ?"

"Earl!" yelled Wisely.

"What?" yelled Jasper in surprised as he leaped to try to catch him. As he grabbed on to the cloth, he was joined by Sheryl and Wisely as they pulled hard, to prevent the Earl from falling.

"That…" as a white-cloaked figure shot past, using the Earl as leverage to shoot by.

"What the hell is he up to now?" snapped Jasper irritated, as Allen landed near where they were and activated the ark. But he fell silent as he watched Kanda hugging Alma fall into the gate and it shut before them.

"Goodbye Alma… Gate 'Adara'". He stood before everyone and stated, "I will not allow Noah, or the church to get in the way any longer!"

"Really Allen? What about your friends?" asked Jasper intently.

As the pair locked eyes Allen said, "I'll protect them, from you." He said determination filled in his voice. Jasper just stared back at him with doubt in his eyes.

"Eh? Jasper what was that about?" asked Sheryl.

"Nothing," shrugged Jasper, "just wondering…. Just wondering if humans can really protect the people that want them dead."

….

As Bak held the stone letting its power work, it broke in a million shards in the Bak's hands. The girl that Tyki was fighting disappeared in a flash of light, screaming.

"The spirit stone broke…" yelled Bak's grand father. "The Third Exorcist's binding will be released!"

All the strength in Bak fading away, he slumped to the ground holding his shoulder.

"Alma's grudge…" said Leverrier.

"It hasn't disappeared…" said Bak in a defeated daze. "Allen Walker!" yelled Bak in surprise, as Allen came forth to take town the out of control Third Exorcist.

"This is a serious betrayal. Do you have any idea what you're doing?" How could you let both Alma Karma and Kanda Yu escape…" said Leverrier angrily. "Unless you destroy Alma the rampage of the Third Exorcists will never cease! There are lives right before your eyes that could be saved… Do you really intend to destroy the Third Exorcist project?

"Walker?" said Bak.

"Fools… Alma Karma is already loooong gone . That thing is merely a grudge wandering on this planet. " said the Earl smiling. "It just goes to show how deep… Alma Karma's sadness really was… "

The whole Noah family just watched in silence as the science members, looked in despair, as they had lost everything. Alma Karma and Yu Kanda together and off in a distant land and the Third Exorcist being destroyed…

Allen struck at Tokusa drawing large amounts of blood to splatter around the fighting pair.

"How can anyone believe the Earl's words… The Third Exorcist project an absolute necessity…! Go through the gate and destroyed Alma this instant!" roared. Leverrier. "If you don't, THEN YOU ARE NO LONGER AN EXORCIST!" he threatened.

The Earl grinned at Leverrier's choice of words, waiting for the right moment to stop everything and take the Black Order's supposedly winning pieces.

Suddenly in a flash Allen was covered in white papers with writing on it, making him unable to move.

"Wha…?" Allen began shocked.

"Deactivate Allen Walker!" yelled Link, holding Tevak.

"Link?" said Allen quickly, before his whole body was covered and even his ability to speak was hindered. Caught in mid air, his Crown Clown deactivated he fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Let me go…" Allen said spitting out the binding on his mouth. "I might still be able to survive! Link!"

"Don't listen! Yelled Leverrier. "Walker is out of control right now. Immobilize him and do not let him open that gate! Now Auditor Link!"

In Link's hesitation, Tevak began to break free of he bind, "Brother where are you…? Did he kill you…?" she said, he arm beginning to transform into Alma's hate. "Brother-" she then saw Allen and flew at him in a rage. "Allen Walker…!"

"Tevak! Stop!" yelled Link, "Dammit the seals are already…"

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"

Then in a flash, a giant golem shoot past Allen and hitting Tevak hard, pushing her away. "Timcampiii? HUGE!"

"We can worry about that later…" stared Link, but looked in surpise as a giant shadow loomed towards him, its hand outstretched.

"No, stop!" yelled Allen, as Tokusa had his all hand around Link ready to crush. But he disappeared in a flash.

"He disappeared…?" said Tevak in a daze. "Brother…?" Then began a bright light that began to grow at her feet. "Tokusa. Kiredori. Goushi. Everyone don't leave Tevak alone…" she said beginning to cry.

"Get away from there!" Allen roared.

"…Tevak!" yelled Link, running to try and grab her, but in the nick of time she too disappeared. Both Allen and Link looked in shock.

"To tell you the truth, I can deeply understand the 'Third Exorcist Project' you all planned. It is utterly natural act done by those who seek their own survival. But unfortunately we have our own rules . We must kill under the 'God' we've chosen to tout . And anything that atrays from that path will not be tolerated . If you seek power, then you must search for the 'hearts' , Said the Earl grinning broadly.

Behind all the Noahs was a gate. The Noah Mercym, was holding Madarao. They all were proceeding to walk through.

"I am going to have the Third Exorcists become my pawns. And follow my rules ." He said slowly walking into the gate. 'Oh, and to you who has done nothing but break the rules. I will come for you soon . You can no longer live in that place can you…? " finished the Earl.

Jasper was the last one to leave through the ark. He glanced back at Allen angry and worried eyes of the future. His eyes hardened and his mouth in a straight line, deep in thought and walked through.


End file.
